A New Dawning
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Irina has brought Renesmee's existence to the attention of the Volturi. Meanwhile Alice and Jasper go in search of witness' to plead the Cullen's case. Will Nahuel be the only one brought back to Forks or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The character's from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**Note: Pay attention in close detail to what is said in this part! It is important for the future chapters! Also, should I move this to the Twilight/Sailor Moon Crossovers section?

* * *

  
**

**…**

In a rather large living room, several people of undeniable beauty and poise were gathered. Amongst them was a small child with curly auburn locks that spiraled in loose curls and settled against pale but flushed skin. Her soft brown eyes were alight with joy as she merrily petted a small red haired wolf.

Sitting on the couch not far away was a woman with pale ivory skin, long brown locks that fell loosely about her back and shoulders, and eyes the color of molten gold. To her left sat one of the most beautiful men in the world. His skin is like marble that sparkles in the light of the day, his golden eyes switch from the small child to the woman at his side continuously, and his bronze hair is in disarray from the child having played with it moments before. On the woman's other side was a tall man of great strength and dark skin, his long dark hair falls down his neck while his dark brown eyes gaze intently at the wolf and child playing.

Standing near a grand piano, a man with gorgeous golden locks and skin similar in texture to that of the man sitting with the woman holds a large crystal vase. His face looks neutral if not a bit pained as he turns and hands a the vase off to a beautiful redhead with short cropped hair. Her golden eyes meet his as she smiles happily to him, lending him some of her own happiness.

She grips the beautiful vase in small hands of the palest color. Turning, she makes her way towards the kitchen where several other family members reside; however, her destination is cut short as she is suddenly thrown into a vision.

Golden eyes grow distant as she is assaulted with the visions of things to come. Horror fills her body and the vase falls slowly from her grip, drawing the attention of every golden-eyed person in the room. They watch closely and listen as the vase falls, crashing into a million tiny diamonds across the floor.

"Alice," the golden haired beauty of a man cries out as he approaches her. His hands gently but firmly grasp her shoulders as he waits for her to recover from her vision.

"What's happening, Jasper?" a tiny woman with bouncing curls of carmel coloring hurriedly enters along with a tall man with pure gold locks slicked back.

"Alice is having another vision, Esme," Jasper, the curly haired blonde, answered the one known as Esme. Two others golden-eyed people enter the room, one a woman with silky locks of wavy blonde hair and the other a muscular man with slightly curly dark locks and a burly appearance.

All waited for Alice to recover from her vision so that they may know what she saw. Seconds tick by slowly and, eventually, Alice's eyes clear up and she blinks rapidly, "Oh my." She whispers while bringing a hand up to her dizzy head, waiting for the last remnants of fog to clear.

"What did you see, Alice?" the brunette on the couch called out while drawing the young child to her lap protectively.

"Bella.... I.." Alice was cut off by a gasp from the bronze haired male at the one named Bella's side.

"Edward?" Bella questioned the man while placing a hand over his. Her gaze moved from Alice to Edward, questioning them both.

"_What_?" Jasper demanded in a small whisper as he stepped closer to Alice, pulling her into his protective embrace, "What, Alice?"

The burly man that had just recently entered the room stepped forward with teeth bared, ready to fight if the need called for it. The woman that had entered with him had her gaze searching through the glass walls and into the forest for any threat.

"Rosalie, Emmett, calm yourselves; this isn't going to help anyone," the calming voice of the man with slicked back blonde hair softly ordered the two younger ones before him.

"Carlisle is right," Esme spoke just as softly while walking over to the two and pulling them back slightly. Both Rosalie and Emmett relaxed under her touch and the loving essence she emitted continuously.

Meanwhile, Jasper shook Alice lightly once again, pleading to her with his eyes and voice to tell them what she saw.

"They're coming for us," Alice and Edward whispered at the same time perfectly. Suddenly, the thought of Alice _accidentally_ breaking anything (which is impossible for her or any other of her kind) including the vase flew from Bella's mind. Unconsciously, she held tighter to her child, cooing reassuring words to the young child that was only several days old. The child in return cupped her mother's face, trying to soothe her worries.

"I'm just shocked, Renesmee, I promise," Bella ran her fingers through the curly locks of hair, massaging the child's scalp in a soothing manner. Beside her, the dark skinned man growled while locking gazes with Alice.

"Who is coming?" he demanded to know.

"Jacob, please, calm down," Bella turned heartbroken eyes towards the hot skinned man.

"The Volturi," Edward answered him while pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Bella and Jacob still sat.

"Who are the Volturi and why are they coming?" This time it was a new voice from where the sandy colored wolf had once been. His dark eyes were curious but flickered to the small child in the lap of Bella. Admiration grew and grew the longer he watched the happy but concerned child.

"Irina saw you, Renesmee, and Jacob hunting yesterday," Bella spoke in a soft whisper while holding her child closer to her, "She must have believed her to be an immortal child and went to report it to the Volturi."

"She has and they are gathering together to come and place judgment," Edward spoke from what he gleamed off of Alice's thoughts.

"_When?_" Jasper questioned Alice.

"Not long," the mechanical answer fell from her soft lips, "I saw snow; it was everywhere, on the forest, on the town. I would guess in little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle questioned while taking a soft step closer to the future seeing woman that was his adoptive daughter.

"It is as Bella said. Irina has informed them that we have an immortal child. They come to pass judgment and destroy her," as Alice spoke Bella cried out in fear, clutching her child tighter, "They're all coming – Aro, Caius, Marcus, all of the guard, and even the wives are coming!"

"But the wives never leave the-"

"They're coming now," Edward interrupted Jasper.

"It's not only about Renesmee. It was like they were just waiting on Irina to come so they could act," Alice shuddered as she remembered the vision that passed before her eyes.

"What are immortal children?" Jacob questioned the others, not liking the feeling of not knowing what was going on around him.

"There was a time when vampires were changing babies into vampire children. They were called the immortal children because they stayed as infants. They were uncontrollable and, after the annihilation of all immortal children and their creators, the Volturi made it illegal to create one. Irina must have thought Renesmee was one," Carlisle answered as calmly as he could.

"Irina's creator and mother figure, Sasha, was one of those executed for creating an immortal child," Edward finished for Carlisle.

"Seeing Renesmee must have brought back painful memories," Alice thought aloud while concentrating on what all she could remember from her vision.

"If the Volturi think Renesmee a threat then they will execute her and anyone associated with her?" Jacob questioned. Several nods were his answer.

"They can't do that!" Seth growled out angrily while standing protectively in front of Renesmee.

"We're not going to let them do it," Edward spoke.

"But how will we stop them?" Bella questioned while still holding her child tightly to her body.

"We need a way to make sure that they hear out our case before acting," Jasper spoke, his previous experience as a soldier kicking in.

"How would we do that?" Esme questioned anyone and everyone.

"Witness'," Carlisle answered her, "We call upon our friends and ally's to come and see Renesmee. Watch how she acts and feeds so that when the Volturi come, they can bare witness to what we have to say. If there is enough, they will have to listen to our claims."

"Renesmee isn't like the other children, they'll have to stop and listen to the proof we have to offer. Once they see the truth, they'll have no reason to go through with anything," Rosalie added into the conversation.

"It's more than just Renesmee. We pose a power threat to them and they will be looking for any reason to justify our executions. We'll have to be careful and tread lightly when they make their move," Carlisle's voice held a serious and sharp tone to it, warning each person in the room to the possible consequences that were to come.

"Who do we call on for help?" Emmett questioned Carlisle, the leader and most wise of their family.

"Tanya's family is a good start," Edward supplied freely.

"Siobhan's coven, Amun's, and some of the nomads-Garrett and Mary for certain, they all make a good start. Alistair may help as well."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper questioned fearfully. He did not want to have to include his brother into the coming carnage if he could help it.

"Maybe. The Amazons?" Carlisle asked, "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

"I can't see," Alice whispered dejectedly, sulking slightly from the failed attempts.

"What can't you see?" Edward questioned.

"I can't see if they will come. We'll have to split up and search them out individually," Alice's eyes became sharp and focused. "We need to hurry and we need to hurry now!"

Before anyone could comment, Alice and Jasper had disappeared from view. The rest of the Cullens and the two werewolves present could only stare where they once stood.

"Bella you have my help in this," Seth spoke up as he let his hand pat Renesmee's head. "You all are part of the La Push family now."

"I can't speak for Seth, but I'm sure that the whole pack will be able to assist. This isn't just you that will be affected. A whole slew of Vampires will be in Forks; it's too dangerous not to be there to help," Jacob spoke with a far away look but the disgusted sneer on his face never left.

"Thank you," Edward spoke.

"I'm not doing it for you," Jacob snapped, "I'm doing it for Bella."

"Jacob…" Bella began but at the sharp look sent her way she shrunk back from him, "...Thank you..."

**…**

Alice and Jasper quickly raced to the line that separated Forks from La Push. As they made their way closer, several large forms started to appear before them, all growling and very angry.

Both stopped before the largest of the wolves that had come to greet them. "We need to pass, please."

The largest of the wolves present, a black one with sleek black fur, began to transform, returning to a more human form with nothing but a pair of boxers on to cover him. The others stayed in their wolf state but surrounded the now wolf-turned-man.

"You know the rules, your kind is not allowed to cross into our territory," His eyes were firm.

"This is not about some silly treaty anymore," Jasper snapped only to have a calming hand placed on his shoulder.

"All we ask is to have access to the ocean. If we don't move quickly, the entire city and La Push will be in jeopardy, please," Alice pleaded, her heart reaching out to them through her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no time to explain but I am sure Jacob and Seth will once they return. We need to go now, please," Alice once again pleaded.

"Fine, but we will escort and see that you keep to your word," the man began to change back, once more taking the form of a large black wolf.

"Thank you, Sam." Jasper and Alice whispered out as they took off, following the wolves.

"Where do we go first?" Jasper questioned his wife as they ran towards the ocean. Already the heavy smell of saltwater and sand could be picked apart from the scent of the surrounding forest.

"We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte first," Alice spoke before lunging over a huge fallen tree, "From there we'll try our luck with other allies."

"What about Tokyo?" Jasper whispered lowly.

"If we make good time," Alice answered, praying with all she was worth that they indeed did find time to their advantage. They would need all the help they could get.

**...**

* * *

**Okay so I guess you realize what book this is about and all. I can only hope you have also figured out that this will be a short story. I'm interested to see the response I get from this if any at all.**

**Did anyone realize the difference between this chapter and what happens in the book? I tried to hint the major difference that will make up the major shock. **

**RxR **

**Sesshy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The character are from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**Note: Pay attention in close detail to what is said in this part! It is important for the future chapters! Also, should I move this to the Twilight/Sailor Moon Crossovers section?**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**…**

"We're out of time," Alice breathed out as both she and Jasper sped towards their destination. He could feel her worry and anxiety; it only added to his. They had hoped to stop by Tokyo, but it would seem that it would not be an option, now. According to Alice's vision only hours before, the Volturi were close to closing in on their family.

His hand reached out to hers, taking the smaller one and giving it a firm squeeze of support. "No matter what happens, I love you." He sent a strong wave of love and affection towards her and he could feel it reflected back towards him. No matter what happened, both were happy and content with the time they had spent together.

**…**

Bella could feel the tension surrounding her, almost suffocating her in its vast thickness. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the mass that the Volturi had brought along with them. Her family didn't have a chance. Even if they could neutralize the Volturi's advantages, the mere number of vampires on the apposing side would be too much. Though Seth was fast, he wasn't that fast.

Fear gripped her heart for a moment only to be replaced by determination. She would not let her daughter be slaughtered, even if it meant sacrificing her own life. In that instant, she was thankful for Edward's inability to read her mind. That thought would not have helped him deal with the situation.

Bella felt Seth move closer, lingering protectively around Renesmee. Jacob was beside him, glaring through big brown wolf eyes at the large group of vampires. Behind them were many other wolves of various sizes, some of who Bella had not recognized; it appeared that Sam had been busy recruiting for the fight.

In a way, Bella was thankful, but then again, the thought of so many young ones dying broke her heart. She wished with everything in her being that fighting would not have to be an option. From the looks on the Volturi's face, that would be an impossibility.

Her golden eyes flickered back towards several of the unknown wolves. Their paws were too large for their bodies, meaning they were young, too young. By joining in the fight, Sam was risking the lives of so many. Even if he only brought the older, stronger, and more experienced fighters, the Volturi would hunt down the rest, or enslave them.

Aro was known for his collections. Suddenly, the hopelessness that Bella felt was being replaced by rage. It felt like fire was alight inside her veins, fueling her anger and feeding her survival instinct into new heights.

Many of the witness' that had been brought were leaning towards the Cullen's gathering. All eyes were focused solely on Renesmee and Bella. Only a few would dart towards the rest of the vampires that had gathered in the Cullen's defense; however, they quickly turned their suffocating gaze on mother and child.

Edward's demeanor suddenly changed. His eyes were unsure as his breathing changed to a slightly increased rate. Bella was instantly alarmed and sent a worried look towards her husband. Carlisle also noticed the change and stepped forward, inquiring as to his response.

"They're not sure how to react. They've never been outnumbered before so they are taking extra caution," Edward whispered lowly as his eyes continued to focus on Aro. "They are picking out key targets and deciding on how to proceed."

"How can they be outnumbered?" Tanya, one of the ones who came to witness, questioned in surprise.

"They don't count the witness'," Carlisle supplied as his eyes filled with realization. Edward nodded without sparing his father figure the slightest of glances. He couldn't afford to tear his eyes or attention away from the deadly trio and their guards. To do so could mean certain death.

"Why bring them then?" Bella felt herself questioning Edward.

"Aro enjoys an audience," Again, Carlisle supplied the answer. He did know Aro the best out of the Cullen family. Disgust filled Bella as she unconsciously clung tighter to her precious daughter.

"Should I speak now?" Carlisle questioned Edward who nodded after a slight pause. Carlisle made a start to move forward, but stopped when a sudden sound started to filter through the air. He wasn't the only one to notice either. The Volturi had ceased it's murmuring and glaring to concentrate on the faint noise.

Bella's face scrunched in concentration. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she could tell that it was coming closer. The wolves, too, started to grow restless. If the atmosphere had not been so tense and the meeting different, she would have found humor in the looks on the wolves faces; it was amazing how human they seemed even in their wolf form.

Eventually, the sound grew louder and easier to discern; it was humming. The soft, musical sound was eloquent as it rode the wind towards them. Power rode the notes, and as it brushed against her, Bella felt all her fear, anxiety, anger, and troubles start to melt away.

Renesmee pressed her head into her mother's dark curls, making it easy for Bella to feel her little girl smiling into her hair. The music was also having a pleasing affect on Renesmee. The sound of footsteps sounded and mixed in with the singing, drawing the attention of everyone to the side of the meadow.

Unlike when the Volturi came, there was no dark and gloomy aura. Instead, it was as if the shadows of the forest parted for the being that was coming closer. The keen eyesight of the Vampires allowed them to take notice of the person sooner than the wolves could.

A young woman dressed in a flowing white dress made of silk was approaching. Her dress ended at her knees, flowing behind her in the wind along with her long locks of silver hair. Thin straps held the dress atop her shoulders, and a fine ribbon of the darkest blue wrapped around her waist in a small bow with the ends trailing to her feet. Pale skin glowed in the light that managed to make its way through heavy clouds. Her face, however, was obstructed from view by a large white hat that matched her dress. Slid into the ribbon atop it were several white and light pink roses.

The girl walked barefoot through the forest, and in her hands were several wild flowers that she had obviously picked through the woods. Her attention was on the delicate floral even as she moved closer to the two threatening groups. The wind, which had been flowing towards the girl, now shifted, blowing her scent towards the vampires and wolves.

The scent was so strange; it was nothing any of the vampires had every encountered.

Bella could hear Edward gasp in shock. She turned concerned eyes towards him, "What's wrong? Who is she?"

"I don't know. I can't read her mind," Edward spoke in distress. Aro perked upon hearing such information and he turned towards the girl who was now swooping down to scoop up a few more flowers. She now held a dozen or so in her hand and was now doing something intricate with them. Her small feet continued to move her closer, but she had yet to move towards a side. She stayed in the middle until she stood before either group, separating them.

The Volturi guards automatically crouched, ready to attack should this unknown person make any move to provoke them. Aro, however, demanded peace, and so they relaxed, slightly. He stepped forward and smiled softly at the young woman who had walked upon the meeting. Alec stayed close to her Master, keeping her fingers attached to his robe as if they were glued to his very being.

"Welcome, child," Aro opened his arms in a welcoming manner. This sent the Cullen's group on edge. Were they expecting this person? Who was she? Why was she here? At everyone's curious glances, Edward shook his head.

"They don't know her either," his voice was void of any emotion.

"I am Aro, and who might you be?" Aro questioned while taking another step closer to the girl who had yet to face him or acknowledge his presence. Though angered, he made sure to keep his emotions in check for his audience.

"I go by many names, but you are not the one I seek," This time, the girl turned her head, lifting it to allow Aro a glimpse at her face. Edward was able to glean only a few coherent thoughts from him, all confusing.

Before any one could say anything, the girl turned her back on the very powerful vampire, "Which of you is Renesmee?" That simple question had everyone alert. Seth and Jacob stepped forward, blocking Bella and Renesmee from view. The vampires that had come to help readied themselves to fight.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Carlisle broke away from the group. He moved like Aro had, cautiously. Whoever the woman was, she was not human, not in the least. Whatever she was, it was unknown to everyone present, and that is what scared them the most.

"I am a friend and I'm here at the request of Alice and Jasper Cullen," A small giggle slipped from the girl as she mentioned the two Cullen's. Her laughter, like that of the vampires, rang like chimes through the air; it, too, was relaxing.

"They sent you?" Bella felt herself asking in relief.

"Not exactly, but they intended to. Time, I'm afraid, was not on their side, but here I am in good faith," Suddenly, the wind picked up. The invisible force seemed to wrap around the girl, blowing the fabric of her clothes and her hair around in a mini tornado. As it slid up her body, it picked up her hat with invisible fingers, flinging it from her and allowing her face to come in view of the Cullen's.

Blue eyes shone in reserved amusement; however, what amused her was lost to the group of whom she was facing. The next thing to be noticed was a golden crescent moon upon her brow, which seemed to pulse in tune with her heart. At seeing her face, Edward understood Aro's response. She had an unearthly beauty and natural grace about her, but most of all, her eyes held a power and knowing beyond anything of this world. They pulled you in, made you trust her, comforted you, and promised you an eternity of peace and Serenity.

At that last thought, the girl smiled knowingly and Edward couldn't help but question if she was capable of reading minds. Bella's view had been blocked by the two wolves that had quickly moved to protect her and Renesmee, but she didn't fail to notice how Jacob's large form had frozen at first, only to suddenly jerk at whatever the girl had done.

She was aware of the steady increase in his heartbeat and it made her question the change in his attitude. What was going on? To sate her curiosity and mild apprehension, Bella pushed between the two wolves until she was able to see the stranger. Renesmee had also moved so she could see the girl.

"Pretty," was the single word the child said as she looked upon the glowing figure. This caught the woman's attention.

"Are you Renesmee, young one?" The woman questioned and the child nodded. Bella felt her daughter shift, moving to lean closer to the woman who now made to approach the two. Seth had broken from his shock and growled a warning. The hairs on his back rose as he crouched, but Jacobs's large form made to snap at him, surprising the wolves and the Cullen's.

"I mean the child no harm."

Renesmee whined lowly at being restrained. She turned her attention back towards her mother and allowed her tiny hands to touch her mother's cheeks. A vision quickly flooded Bella's mind, giving the little one time to escape from her mother's hold and race towards the silver haired woman.

"Renesmee!" Edward called out when he caught on to the thought running through Demetri and Jane's minds. Demetri, the Volturi's best tracker, suddenly disappeared in a blur.

The silver haired woman's eyes flashed a deep maroon color before they narrowed. With a simple wave of her hand, a large purple barrier extended from her being and covered the area until it reached Renesmee's body. "Call him off, Aro."

Her voice, unlike before, was no longer a soothing chime, but a deep and commanding tone that held an immense power upon it. Her tone was that of someone who demanded respect and total cooperation.

"Demetri!" Aro's voice was cold steel, making the vampire stop mere centimeters from the shield. The Vampire growled threateningly towards the girl and made to push through the barrier but her words stopped him cold.

"This shield is capable of not only preventing you from coming any closer, but a mere touch could cause some…_slight_ discomfort," She had turned her body and tilted her head, sending Demetri a smile that feigned innocence. "I do not wish to harm anyone, but if you give me no choice, I will defend myself and those that I have come to protect until they have been heard."

"Amazing," Aro commented and made a move which was a clear sign for Demetri to retreat. "I can't help but to wonder what other surprises you have in store for us, child."

"Serenity," the woman corrected. "If you are to call me by anything, it would be proper for you to refer to me as Serenity. Calling me a child is an insult to both of us, ne?"

Renesmee, by then, had made it to the woman known as Serenity. Her small hand reached for the dress that Serenity wore, tugging it to gain her attention. The silver haired girl smiled softly and knelt on the grass next to the shorter being. Her hands presented a crown of various flowers. Serenity gently placed it upon her head before standing and offering her hand with a warning. "Do not try to read me or open your mind to me, little one; it is not a safe thing to do to one who has experienced as much as I. When you are older, the secrets of the universe may be shared with you, but we have to wait and see."

Renesmee nodded and took the offered hand, pulling Serenity along to Bella. As soon as she reached her mother, Bella scooped the girl up and held her close. If Serenity noticed the frightened response, she did not show it. Instead, she presented Bella with a gift; it was a locket of pure gold in the shape of a star. The center of it opened to play a soft tune.

"I wish to congratulate you on your new addition to the family. Truly you and yours have been blessed. Wear this knowing that all things will be as they were meant to and have faith in yourself, your family, and your friends. They will not fail you," Serenity spoke while slipping the locket over Bella's head and around her neck. Bella stood still, shocked at the sincerity in the stranger's voice. She felt compelled to believe everything that Serenity had said.

"If you'll excuse me for one moment," Serenity smiled and turned away. As she brushed pass the two main guard wolves, one of them moved forward to lightly sniff her hand. She, in return, brushed her fingers through his red fur, sending a wave of power to comfort and put the animal at ease.

Jacob felt the flow travel through his connection to his pack; it caused each member to relax. Seth, who was still not at ease with her closeness to Renesmee, seemed to back down from his standoffish behavior.

Serenity walked to Aro. Her form was completely at ease and comfortable with her surroundings, making some of the Volturi fall into a sense of unease. "As I have said before, Aro, I am known by many names, but you may call me Serenity. I am not human by any means nor am I a Vampire or some other supernatural creature. I am someone of whom you would be wise not to cross; however, since you have done no wrong against me or mine, I only speak to warn you. Hear out the Cullen's or that which you fear will come to be a reality."

"You speak as if you know this for certain," Aro spoke carefully, hoping to gauge some sort of reaction and gather information from her.

"I do."

"Another prodigy like Alice?"

"I am like nothing you have ever seen," Serenity spoke, instantly igniting Aro's spark of curiosity into a raging inferno. Edward read his thoughts easily, picking up his desire to collect her. Fear tightened in his gut. Serenity's body stiffened momentarily before relaxing. She turned her head slightly, sending an intense look at Edward. For a moment, he was allowed to enter her mind and he understood.

She was a distraction sent to give Alice and Jasper time. The only question was, time for what? When he tried to find the answer, he was again blocked.

"You don't have to do this," Edward spoke up, hoping to dissuade her from this sacrifice. If she wasn't careful, Aro would not leave her alone until she joined or perished. Giving the display from before, it was likely he would continue to bribe her into his army or use one of his most favorite advantages.

"Maybe not, but I want to," When she smiled at him, she seemed to shine and sparkle in her own blinding radiance of power and innocence. "Now," she turned her attention to Carlisle and then Aro. "I believe that my presence interrupted something. So, I shall step back and allow the two of you to speak, but do not be so quick as to forget my warning, Aro."

Serenity stepped aside to allow Carlisle to step forward. As the two passed by one another, they gave a nod of acknowledgement. Serenity retreated to stand near Bella while Carlisle faced Aro, ready to plead his family's case.

**…

* * *

...**

**Sorry this took so long. I loaned my book to someone and they have just recently returned it. Gah! I hope you like it, sorry it's short. :)**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The character's from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**Note: For those of you wondering about my other stories, don't worry. I'm trying to complete my shorter stories. Yes, this will be a short story, possibly five, maybe 6, chapters in length. **

**I could actually care less about reviews now. I just want to get a few of my 43 stories finished. Twenty-One of those stories that are finished are **_**all**_** one shots, and the rest are incomplete stories. So, yeah…I hope to finish this one within a month. **

**…

* * *

...**

Serenity had to hold back a sigh of frustration. Alice and Jasper were taking too long to get here, and if they didn't hurry, she wasn't sure what she would do. She had plenty of options to choose from, but none of which she wanted to resort to unless it was necessary. Absolutely necessary.

So, instead, she continued to stand her ground in front of Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. They seemed to draw more trouble than she when she was their age. That was saying something. Her deep blue eyes continued to scan over the crowd of vampires before darting around the forestry.

They should have been here by now. What was holding them up? The giant wolf that stood next to her seemed restless as well. Apparently she wasn't the only one wishing for something to hurry up and happen already.

"No one has broken any law, Aro. If you would give me a few moments to explain, you would see that I speak nothing but the truth," Carlisle's voice was soft and reasonable as he tried to coerce his old friend into listening. Without fear or hesitance, Carlisle offered Aro his hand.

Aro's blood red eyes flickered from Carlisle, Carlisle's hand, the newest member of the Cullen family, and Serenity. Before he could answer, however, Caius drifted to his side. Without even having to try, Serenity could tell that this vampire was out for blood. His aura was black, so tainted that she could not find a speck of light.

"I find it intriguing that you create so many pointless rules and laws for you and your own clan; however, when it comes to the one's that count most, you easily break them," the ancient vampire didn't even tried to hide his distaste for Carlisle.

"The law has not been broken –"

"We are not to be made fools, Carlisle. The proof is there, that child is proof of your crimes against our kind," Caius hissed through slanted eyes. His anger was tangible one could almost taste it in the air. "You claim she is not a forbidden, and yet you raise a battalion to attack us!"

"You allow your anger to cloud your mind and your judgment, Ancient One. How is this," Serenity waved her hand towards the gathering of vampires and wolves behind her. "Any different from that which you have brought?"

Caius turned his blood red eyes on the new comer. He especially did not like her. "You know nothing of the matter, child. Should you continue to interfere –"

"Peace, brother, she has a point," Aro interrupted. "Remember where you are and whose presence you are in." This had Caius stopping and collecting himself. He had managed to make himself appear calm, but Serenity easily saw through the façade; it wouldn't take much to upset him again.

"She speaks the truth," Carlisle nodded towards Serenity. "Just as you have brought witnesses, so have we. Any one of our friends could tell you the truth of this child. Better yet, look closely at her and you will see that I speak the truth. If she was an immortal, how would you explain the flush of her cheeks? Her heartbeat?"

"We have a witness, Carlisle," Caius interrupted while motioning with his hand for said witness to be brought to him. Jane and Alec moved together as one to reach for Irina who was hidden behind the wives. They led her to Caius before returning back to their original position.

The female vampire seemed to be lost in a daze, but Caius was quick to pull her from it with a firm slap to her face. Serenity's eyes narrowed at the cruel treatment and made to move closer. Her body was shadowed by the wolf that refused to leave her side. Serenity knew that it could not have hurt nor damaged her, but it was degrading.

Two angry hisses sounded from behind Serenity. It would seem that she wasn't the only one upset with the treatment being bestowed upon the woman. For one so ancient, he had easily forgotten how to treat a lady. Nevertheless, it did the trick. Irina snapped from her daze and focused frightened eyes upon Caius.

He pointed past Serenity and towards Renesmee, "Is that the child you saw? The one you claimed was more than human?"

Bella kept her hold on Renesmee tight while Seth's wolf form suddenly appeared in front of her, providing a secondary defense against anyone who might attack. Renesmee turned her head around to stare deeply into Irina's eyes as if sensing the importance of the question. Irina's answer would decide their fate.

Irina was confused; it was but it was not.

"Well?" Caius demanded.

"I'm not sure," Irina whispered under her breath. This was not the answer Caius was looking for. His eyes seemed to glow red with the very fires from hell itself.

"What did you say?"

"I believe she said she wasn't sure," Serenity spoke with a smirk.

"She's not the same," Irina specified before Caius could snap out response to Serenity. "I think she is the same one, though. She's changed somehow. She's bigger than when I saw her before –"

Caius' façade easily snapped into, allowing for his true feelings to once again cross his features. If that wasn't enough, his outraged gasp and angry hiss was enough proof to his real thoughts. Aro was quick to reach out and calm him.

"We have time to work this out, my brother. There is no need to be hasty and jump to conclusions," Caius gave a stiff nod and walked a few paces away, leaving Irina to Aro. It would be faster if Aro took over the situation anyway.

When asked to show Aro what she meant, Irina was cautious, but she had no choice. She gave a tentative nod and placed her shaking hand in his. After glancing around at the mass of his people, Aro concentrated on his powers.

"The child has grown. We have yet another mystery on our hands," Aro spoke with barely concealed excitement. Serenity already knew what the first mystery was – her. Aro turned his attention back to Carlisle. The other man had his hand out once again, ready to show Aro everything.

"I mean no disrespect, old friend, but I would prefer an explanation from one of the sources to our visit. Would it be wrong to assume that you had nothing to do with this breach?"

"There has been no breach," Carlisle defended while taking back his hand. If Aro wanted to talk to Edward or Bella, Aro would talk to them.

"Still, I prefer to know _every_ fact before I come to a conclusion," Aro dismissed with a hardened voice. "The best way, as you know, is to have the evidence from your talented son; it is only natural to assume that he was involved."

Bella knew that Aro would want Edward. He had no other choice seeing as the big bad vampire could not see into her mind. Edward placed a kiss upon her brow and then Renesmee's before striding towards Aro. As he passed Carlisle, he gave the older man's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance.

Bella was torn. She did not want Edward to be so close to the enemy without protection, but she also did not want Renesmee closer to them either. They had already tried their hand at capturing the child once. Had it not been for the stranger, they might have succeeded. Bella's sensitive hearing easily picked up the worried whimper escaping Esme's mouth when Aro touched Edward.

If Bella's heart could beat, she was sure it would skip a beat at the smug look that crossed Jane's face. If she wanted to, she could have Edward rolling on the ground in agony. That was not a pleasant thought for her.

"Easy Bella," Zafrina whispered to her when Bella's energy spiked. Bella, like everyone else, was forced to stand back and wait.

The waiting was unbearable. Aro never lost his concentration as he and Edward continued to touch. Horror filled Bella when she realized that Aro would be shown everything, including her moments with Edward. Her _private_ and _intimate_ moments.

"Amazing," Aro whispered as he and Edward slowly parted. "You, my friend, have given me much to ponder, so much more than I every expected." Edward gave a curt but stiff nod. "I've never dreamed that anything like this could ever happen. May I meet her?"

That caused everyone to stiffen, even Serenity.

"What are you talking about, Aro?" Caius snapped while returning to his brother's side. Patience was obviously not something that he was blessed with and definitely not one of his powers.

"It's truly amazing, brother. Just think of the new chapter in history this has brought. One could scarcely believe it," Aro's joy unnerving. "It would seem that the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

"Disappointed?" Serenity questioned when the white-haired man snarled at Aro's words.

"Peace, brother. She asked but a simple question," Aro placed a restraining hand on Caius' shoulder. Should Aro have his way, things in Volterra would become much more entertaining with Serenity around.

"I must ask again to meet your daughter, Edward. She is truly a remarkable thing," Aro spoke again. Though it was a request, it had an air of finality to it. Aro was subtly ordering Edward to bring Renesmee closer. Edward nodded reluctantly, and Caius wasn't the only one to hiss at this decision.

"I can tell your unease so we will compromise. We will meet in the middle," Aro took Edward's hand once again. "Would that not be acceptable?" At Edward's nod, Aro dropped his hand and smiled in what was supposed to be reassurance.

Serenity moved back until she was at Bella's side, "Stick close to me." She whispered to both mother and child before placing a hand at Bella's back and slowly leading her forward.

"Seth, Emmett," Edward spoke without specifying, but both vampire and wolf understood. They flanked both women and child while Jacob picked up the rear. When Edward and Aro made to move closer, the entire guard made to move as well. They did not want their Master to be alone with a group so large. To pacify them, Aro took Felix and Demetri with him.

The two small groups stopped just yards from each other. Edward was quick to leave Aro's presence and return to Bella and Renesmee. If that offended the Aro, he didn't show it on his well sculpted face.

"It's so good to see you again, Bella," Aro spoke while walking closer to the newly reborn vampire. Seth's fur rose along his back as he growled a warning. Still, Aro crossed the distance. "Immortality suits you, my dear. Don't you agree, Felix?"

"I do, Master; it's too bad…" Felix let his sentence trail off while giving Bella one final look over. Then his attention turned towards the woman beside her, the newest interest of Aro. She still had possibilities.

"Yes, too bad," Bella answered back while turning her attention to the bigger threat. Though Aro was not as huge, physically, as Felix that did not matter. Size wasn't an issue when it concerned vampires.

"I can hear her strange heart," Aro spoke to himself while leaning his ear closer, as if it would help him understand it. "I can smell her scent; it's so strange." His eyes moved from Renesmee to Bella lazily.

"I take it you liked my gift?" Aro questioned while dropping his eyes to the necklace that rested against Bella's chest.

"Indeed, it is beautiful, and very generous of you, Aro. I apologize for not sending a note."

Aro appeared delighted to hear that his gift was well appreciated, but not Jane. She hissed in anger towards Bella. Jealousy was written as plane as day upon her cold and hard features. Serenity could not hold back a smirk and neither could Bella; however, they had two vastly different reasons.

Bella because the idea of Jane jealous over her was entertaining.

Serenity because Jane reminded her of Emerald.

"May I greet your beautiful daughter, Bella?" Aro questioned while regaining Bella's attention. Though she'd rather he didn't, Bella nodded her consent to his request. She had to fight the urge to take Renesmee and run. The urge was great considering she allowed her shield to protect the rest of her family, leaving Renesmee unprotected.

"She is exquisite!" Aro bemused with a friendly smile. "She resembles you and Edward so much; it's amazing. Hello there, Renesmee."

After a quick glance at the people around her, Renesmee greeted Aro in return, "Hello, Aro." Her tone was formal and it rang through the air beautifully.

"What is it, Aro?" Caius asked in an infuriated tone.

"She is half mortal, half immortal," Aro finally answered the fuming Caius, surprising him and the rest of the group. "She was conceived and carried while Bella was still but a human."

"You and I both know that's impossible," Caius was quick to deny. Serenity found it truly difficult not to scoff and roll her eyes at his incompetence. Aro was not pleased with Caius' attitude, not in the least.

"Are you so quick to believe that they have fooled me, then? Can you find any treachery in the heartbeat you hear as well?" Caius flinched before scowling. He obviously had no answer in which to provide. "Calmly and carefully, brother." Aro reminded him.

Aro held his hand out to Renesmee, and the child was quick to take it without hesitance or fear. This soul act impressed Aro greatly and pleased him more. Unlike the others, Aro was not shocked like others for he was used to seeing visions of other people's thoughts.

A smile of pure satisfaction stretched wide upon Aro's features. When he pulled back, his eyes were filled with it as well. "Brilliant, just brilliant!" He exclaimed. "How blessed a day in history it is to run across two such finds in one day."

"Please?" Renesmee begged.

"I have no intention or desire to harm you or your family, little one," Aro reassured the child who relaxed back into her mother's arms in relief. The affectionate and comforting look on Aro's face was surprising to those that knew him. Even Serenity was surprised with the look that crossed his face. There appeared to be no malice or hidden agenda in it. Seeing her curious gaze, Aro explained for both Serenity and Caius' benefit.

"I have no intention of punishing our precious Renesmee for her parentage or how she came to be. I am thankful for it, actually. The both of you have opened a new chapter in the history of our kind. There is so much to learn! My brothers can vouch for my passion with history, and you two are truly a historic miracle. I admit that I came with the intentions of perusing justice, but look what the world has gained instead!"

Still, something didn't set right with Serenity when Aro spoke. Bella, too, seemed to fall into a sense of relief until she heard Edward and Maggie's outrage hisses.

"You can't be serious!" Caius tried to argue. He was ever determined to see his blood lust satiated.

"I know you well love your justice, brother, but there is not justice in acting against the little one. She has done no wrong," Aro dismissed Caius' outrage and indignation. Instead, his eyes turned towards Seth and Jacob. Those blood red eyes filled with an intense curiosity and puzzlement. "Now I can't help but to wonder…"

"They don't belong to us, Aro. We have no control over them; it would be of no use," Edward interrupted the serious look on Aro's face.

"It was just a passing thought," the other vampire waved off the concern. "But you have to admit, they do seem to have quite the attachment to you and your family. They seem very…_loyal_."

"They are committed to protecting humans, Aro. They value the lives of humans; it would never work. They would not be able to coexist with Vampires, especially with you. Unless, that is, you plan to change your diet."

"As I said," Aro laughed. "It was just a passing thought. You and I both know how hard it is to ignore our subconscious desire. None of us could really do it."

"I am aware, yes, but I know and understand the difference between that kind of thought and the purpose behind it. Ponder it no longer, Aro, for it will never work. _ Never._" Edward reaffirmed. Everyone in Edward's group that was not a mind reader turned their attention to him. Their gaze was curious, especially Seth's and Jacob's.

"I don't know how to word it properly, but he's intrigued with the idea – "

"Of guard dogs?" Serenity finished without taking her eyes from Aro. She had easily pieced two and two together. She didn't need to look to Edward to confirm her suspicions. The angered growls and snarls were enough to tell her that she was right. The entire pack of wolves were upset at hearing that. Had it not been for a loud and demanding bark, Serenity would not have been surprised if the wolves decided to attack.

She wouldn't have blamed them either way.

"I believe you have your answer," Serenity spoke softly. Beside her, Jacob continued to growl lowly in warning. No one would put a leash on him. _No one_. Aro turned his attention to her once again. His eyes studied her intently before he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Their stench is too repulsive anyway," Felix scoffed at Jacob, the largest and closest wolf to him. "I'd be weary of the company you keep, beautiful." He winked at Serenity, but she ignored him in favor of trying to prevent a fight between the large vampire and the wolf.

"I'm a cat person by nature, but given the choice, I'd hang out with wolves any day before considering you." Serenity spoke in a sickly sweet tone that feigned innocence. This had Seth and Jacob barking in laugher. Felix, however, did not take too kindly to the joke made at his expense.

"If you will excuse me, friends, there is much to discuss. Much indeed," Aro turned and walked back to his group. Felix and Demetri followed behind him like shadows. Only when Aro met up with his brothers did Felix and Demetri return to their positions from before.

The atmosphere turned more intense the further Aro departed from Edward's group. Now it became a waiting game. The Cullen's and their friends would have to wait and see whether or not they would live through this experience, or if the stench of burning flesh and blood would fill the air this day.

**…

* * *

...**

**So….yeah. LolxD I so totally do not expect any positive feedback from this. I'm really disappointed in this chapter, but I can't do anything else with it. I have tried!**

**I want to thank my reviewers, you all are great. I honestly had doubts about this story. Twilight has grown…boring to most, but I am pleasantly surprised with the interest in this.**

**I look forward to any feedback I may be lucky enough to receive.**

**Sincerely, Sesshy.**

**RxR**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The character's from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**Note: For those of you wondering about my other stories, don't worry. I'm trying to complete my shorter stories. Yes, this will be a short story, possibly five, maybe 6, chapters in length. **

**I could actually care less about reviews now. I just want to get a few of my 43 stories finished. Twenty-One of those stories that are finished are **_**all**_** one shots, and the rest are incomplete stories. So, yeah…I hope to finish this one within a month. **

**…

* * *

...**

"I suggest we return to your friends," Serenity suggested while pulling Bella backwards. Serenity's blue eyes were narrowed into slim slants as she eyed the Volturi guard. Aro had not returned to their side. Instead, he and his other two brothers moved towards one another.

Having noticed their unease, Aro sent a silent order for them to approach. Edward's hand shot out to help assist Serenity in moving Bella and Renesmee back to safety. Jacob and Seth lingered for a few seconds, growling deeply in warning. Slowly, they too backed up until they were with the rest of the Cullen group. Even as they retreated, there was not enough distance between them. Just by looking, Serenity suspected about fifty yards, give or take a few.

From what she had witnessed in the past, any vampire could easily jump the distance without much effort.

Caius had not wasted any time in arguing with Aro over his decision on the matter. He still argued that there was deception at play. Aro, however, would hear none of it. He seemed to be the smarter of the two. Caius was the most ruthless, and the other brother, who had yet to speak, was the most reserved. He, like Serenity, was taking his time to calculate the predicament.

Aro reminded Caius of the witnesses that would gladly testify to the changes in growth of Renesmee. Not only that, but also her interactions with others, her human blood, and the beat of her heart. Caius seemed to freeze at the mention of witnesses and evaluate the group that the Volturi had brought along.

His expression was calm, but when he turned back to his brother, it turned angry. Their plan had backfired on them. So sure were they of an injustice, that they had dug their own grave. The Volturi witnesses no longer looked on in anger and suspicion. No, now their gazes were curious and surprised. Several of the vampires whispered amongst themselves, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Can you call your friends in closer together?" Serenity questioned with a quick glance towards Edward. The tall vampire hesitantly removed his gaze from the Volturi to spare a glance at her. His gaze was questioning, but nevertheless he nodded his assent and moved towards Carlisle, pulling the man closer to the group. Bella refused to move her gaze, but Renesmee did the work for her. Her little hand waved towards Amun and Kebi. They, too, moved slightly closer as did the wolves.

"Rein it in, Bella," Serenity whispered softly as her gaze turned back to the Volturi, especially the guard. Jane and Felix were continuing to send anxious glances in their direction.

"How did you know?" Bella questioned while also doing as told. The strain would be less on her and allow her to hold the barrier better and longer.

"I could feel it as we approached," Serenity answered. "I've been exposed to them enough times to know how it feels to pass through one. Yours is strong, but taxing yourself before the dance even starts could hold troubles for the finale."

"It won't – "

"I'm quite aware of the … disadvantages, but that is why I am here," Serenity smiled and placed a cool hand on Bella's shoulder. She sent a wave of power into Bella. The flow moved through Bella's body, energizing it, before sliding inside the locket. At Bella's questioning glance, Serenity winked at her.

"Just a little precaution in case someone should come too close."

"What of their alliance, Aro? Will you defend it as well?" Caius demanded while flickering angered eyes towards each of the wolves present. They, in turn, lowered themselves into a fighting stance. Since the beginning of history, the Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies. We may have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia, but _others_ are forming close relationships with them. No doubt Carlisle is attempting to overthrow us to protect his and their lifestyle!"

"Your mind may refuse to believe, but these are not what you claim them to be," Serenity spoke in a sharp tone. She had not enjoyed hearing of Caius' callous remarks to the deaths of others.

"More lies!"

"You will _NOT_ talk to me in such a tone regarding what I know for fact!" Serenity practically snarled, surprising those around her. "They are not Moon Children for they have no connection to it. Look above you, Caius, do you see the moon? No! It would be impossible for them to be in this form if they are who you try to make them out to be. Your anger and hatred clouds your judgment and taints your soul." A sudden wind picked up around Caius, whipping around him in backlash to Serenity's change of temperament.

"It seems that you do not find favor in the killing of such creatures," Aro spoke as he regarded the irate woman. Serenity crossed her arms and snorted in an unlady like fashion. Her air of naïve innocence was replaced by haughty determination and rage.

"Who are you to judge those that have fallen to ill will? Were they not victims of another's doing? They did not ask for the curse, and you have no right to judge them for it," Serenity rolled her shoulders, trying to fall back into a relaxed stance; however, Caius' cold remarks had rubbed her the wrong way.

"I apologize for my brother's harsh words, but he has reason to regard them in such a way. He was nearly killed by a werewolf in his early years," Aro ignored the angered glare that Caius sent him.

"Would he have not dealt the same punishment to the werewolf had the situation been reversed?"

"It would seem we are dealing with a pacifist," the third brother spoke up; however, his tone was not condescending. He spoke merely a fact, nothing less and nothing more.

"No, I believe in fighting to protect the ones important to you, not mindless bloodshed. Hypocritical rage is no basis for killing," Serenity stated before stepping back next to Bella and unwinding.

"You truly are an interesting specimen," Aro chuckled and then turned back to the still fuming Caius. "She's right, brother. They hold no relation to the Children of the Moon. They are not true werewolves. If you had merely told me your thoughts, I could have saved you this trouble and warned you not to press the issue. Though these children link themselves to the werewolves, they are not. They are shape-shifters. They change at will, or in the newly born stages, when angered or emotionally distraught. The choice of wolf was a mere chance happening; it could have easily been a bear of hawk."

"The trait is genetic," Edward added. "Those present have received it from their forefathers and them from theirs. Their tribe has carried this trait for many years, longer than any family of mine that stand before you. It is not passed through infection of others."

Caius switched his gaze from Edward, Serenity, and the wolves before resting on Aro. The glare he sent the other vampire was fully of furry and accusation. He believed Aro to be betraying him and the rest of the Volturi. "They know our secret!" He gave it one final try.

"They are a part of the supernatural community, brother. They value their secrets maybe even more than we do. To expose us would to expose themselves. Tread lightly, Caius, for such allegations will get us nowhere." Aro's words were coded, everyone could tell. He was subtly warning Caius against doing anything that would arouse suspicion in the witnesses from either side. This was a warning to change tactic and find another way around the situation.

Caius nodded and forced himself to relax. Image was everything! "I want to talk to the informant! Irina!" Caius snapped his fingers, pulling Irina's attention from her sisters. She held regret in her gaze for she had realized her mistake. If things were to turn out badly for the Cullen's, she would be responsible for the deaths of many innocent people. Guilt plagued her heavily.

Irina hesitantly returned the three brother's sides. She was nervous and afraid, and it showed. She moved on until she was facing Caius once again. S

"It would seem that you were quite mistaken in your accusations against the Cullens," Caius began. Tanya and Kate were leaning forward as Caius continued his questioning.

"I-I'm sorry," Irina spoke timidly. "I did not make certain of what I saw. I should have made sure, but I honestly had no idea…" She waved her hand helplessly towards the group behind her, hoping to convey what she could not work up the nerve to say.

Aro opened his mouth to speak, but Caius silenced him with a flick of his finger. He would not have Aro interfering. He would see to it that blood was shed this day.

"I want to know of your motivations, Irina. Why did you come to spy on them, the Cullens, in the first place?" Irina cringed at the word _spy_. "You must have been unhappy with them for some reason. What was that?" Caius' tone turned into one of sympathy and understanding. He was trying to force her into a sense of security, hoping that he could manipulate her then.

"I was. The werewolves – shapeshifters - …they killed my friend. The Cullens wouldn't move aside and let me avenge him," Irina was now nervously twitching. Caius smiled in victory.

"You mean to say, Irina, that the _Cullens_ sided with the _shape-shifters_ against you – against our own kind?" Against a friend of yours even though you were their friend?" Caius softly inquired and Irina nodded.

Edward made a disgusted sound and Serenity echoed it.

"Would you like to make a formal complaint against them, and the Cullens for their support? If so, now would be the time," Caius prompted. He was basically oozing bloodlust and excitement. The wolves moved into position, readying to defend themselves if the need arose. Edward and Bella narrowed their eyes while Renesmee grabbed at Seth, pulling him close in attempt to protect him.

Caius grinned a small, cruel smirk. He was ready and waiting for Irina to give him his next excuse. Apparently, Caius did not fully understand or comprehend real families or relationships based on love. He only knew of relationships based on the love of power. That was, after all, what the Volturi was based on. Power.

Suddenly, Serenity's gaze went distant as her eyes took on an eerie glow. For a moment, Jacob could have sworn that another symbol was glowing upon her brow; however, it disappeared as quickly as it came. Serenity cursed lightly and moved into a defensive stance. Edward and Bella threw worried glances her way. They could tell something was not right.

They just didn't know what.

"N-No," Irina spoke softly at first before strengthening her resolve. She should have spoke with the Cullens first. She never should have gone to the Volturi first. She now realized that mistake. "I have no complaint against them or the wolves. You came to destroy an Immortal Child, but there is none. No Immortal Child exists. I was mistaken, and I take full responsibility for it, but the Cullens are innocent. You have no reason to be here any more. I'm so sorry," Irina spoke. As she apologized, she turned a regretful gaze towards the Cullens and their gathering. "There has been no crime. You have no valid reason to continue here." With that said, her eyes closed in acceptance, and Serenity cursed louder this time.

Before anyone could realize it, Serenity disappeared from view only to reappear next to Irina, pushing her out of the way. During Irina's apology, Caius had raised a metal object into the air; it was carved and ornate. This was a signal, and the response was fast, but not faster than Serenity. Where Irina had once stood were now three crouched guards of the Volturi. Their eyes were ablaze with fury at seeing their prey escape. Caius' too was furious. His blazing red eyes landed on Irina and Serenity who was now dressed differently and held a long staff in her hand. It was crossed across her form in a defensive position.

"YOU!" He growled and signaled again. All of the guards except for Alec now jumped towards Serenity. The Cullens and their group cried out a warning, but Serenity paid it no mind.

"Caius –"

"No, Aro, she has interfered enough! She will die along with the supposed witness," Caius moved forward as the guard surrounded the two girls. "You have tested my patience enough for one lifetime, child."

Jacob leaped into the air, preparing to defend Serenity; however, Seth and several other wolves tackled him to the ground, straining to hold and push him back. Edward rushed forward, pulling him back and demanding that he stop, but it was still a struggle. They managed to restrain him even through all of his fighting and snarling.

Tanya and Kate made a sudden dash as well, but Emmett and Garrett grabbed them before they could make it to their death. Irina and Serenity were completely surrounded. To approach was to die. There was nothing they could do.

"Stay back, I'll handle this," Serenity sent them a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure, sweet cheeks," Felix flashed his fangs in her direction. "It's a shame, though. You would have made a wonderful play thing."

"Sorry, but I prefer my men _hot,_" Felix didn't miss the double meaning.

"You could have always warmed me up, babe."

Serenity felt her control snap. The vampire didn't know when to shut. His. Mouth!

"You want me to warm you up?" Serenity's gaze turned mischievous. Another emotion lay hidden under the now silver orbs, but Felix was too busy to notice. His grin widened as his gaze filled with unhidden lust.

"Just remember, you asked for it," Serenity snapped her fingers, and in her hand, a roaring inferno flared to life. The flames licked up her arms and down her body, circling her. When it ran out of room, the flames circled both Irina and Serentiy, rising higher and higher. Finally, once it reached over their heads, a Phoenix took form in the flames; its war cry rang loudly through the air.

Benjamin rushed forward, gaze steady on the firey Phoenix. This was the first time since his creation that he had _ever_ met another with the ability to control the elements. She, however, had more control, was more free in her moves, and was well practiced. Benjamin found himself happy to have stayed to be witness.

Carlisle, too, found himself intrigued. Benjamin had been a surprise, but this was beyond even Benjamin's capabilities. He could not help but wonder as to how Alice and Jasper knew of her.

Aro was positively delighted.

Caius was of mixed emotions. Fury and Denial being the most prominent. Fear also coursed through him, but he would deny it till the day he died.

Irina pressed into Serenity's back. She felt as if she was suffocating in the highly dangerous hold of the flames.

"Easy," Serenity whispered while widening the widening rings of fire, giving Irina more space to breathe and move about. Though the flames would not harm her, she did not want to voice this just yet. She needed Irina close for when she opened a portal.

"You are quick to place punishment upon someone who has done no wrong. I am beginning to believe that it is a bad habit of yours. That is, if this visit has anything to say about your personality. Which, I readily believe it does," Serenity's gaze was cold and distant. All playfulness left her as she turned empty eyes on Caius.

"She made a mistake, but she was not the only one fooled. You were as well Caius, and yet, you still try to fool yourself into believing yourself righteous. You know only of hatred, lust of power, and blood shed. You are so callous in your limited power that you readily use it to destroy others without proper judgment!"

"You little –"

"Caius!" Aro stode over and grabbed the other man's hand. The hand that held the signal for attack. "You are making a fool of yourself and this court!" Indeed, all of the witnesses were now slowly backing away. Their eyes were filled with definite confusion and retaliation. If things continued to progress this way, the Volturi could face suffering later. The sudden failed attempt to destroy Irina had shaken them. Caius' hateful and unjust words towards the fair haired girl was also suspicious.

The guards all turned their eyes towards their two arguing leaders. Serenity, now in Cosmos form, took the opportunity to summon a portal and push Irina through it. Tanya and Kate cried out for their sister, but it was all for not. She appeared before them from another portal. The three sisters held one another closely as they rejoiced in being reunited. The Phoenix now flew around only Cosmos' form; it occasional flew before a member of the guard in warning.

"Serenity-"

"Cosmos," Cosmos corrected. "I have many forms, the prior was Serenity, but in this form I am known by Cosmos, among other things."

"How many titles can one hold?" Aro questioned in jest, hoping to lighten the mood. He failed. Cosmos was not one to be messed with, but Caius would learn that the hard way.

"I am Cosmos, Guardian of Stars, Queen and Goddess of the Galaxy, and former Princess of the Moon," Cosmos stood to her full height while allowing her phoenix to part a path in the guard. Her feet moved her nearer to the two brothers. "Take time to understand fully who you have turned your false justice against. I am not known for having a light temperament or high tolerance for stupidity."

Bella managed to tear her eyes away from the newest surprise to look at Edward. Her husband was following something with his eyes, but what? She turned her gaze and tried to find what he was looking for. She barely managed to see it before it wrapped around Cosmos in a tight hold, one like that of a lover.

"What is that?" She questioned him.

"Alec is using his gift," Edward stated while noticing that Jane was now making her move as well.

"She doesn't seem affected," Carlisle added in as he took notice. Jane's gift had just managed to make contact, but nothing happened.

Cosmos, Aro, and Caius' discussion was interrupted by Jane's high pitched scream of denial. All three turned their eyes towards the deranged looking blonde vampire. She was shaking in fury as her eyes attempted to glare holes through Cosmos.

"Is there a problem?" Cosmos' tone was satisfied and mocking. This only helped to stroke Jane's anger. She lunged and Cosmos was quick to act. In an instant, a bright blue symbol flashed on her brow. From within the fires, a gust of water wrapped around Jane's lower body, quickly forming into ice and preventing her from attacking. Jane's legs were frozen in a thick chunk of ice.

"Your lack of control over your subjects does not flatter your resolve to make amends," Cosmos spoke towards Aro. "Such blatant disrespect should not be ignored. If it is left unattended, you could very well face a mutiny of sorts."

"Jane, that will be enough. She is not our enemy. To treat her as such could very well cost us in the end," Aro spoke firmly and Jane seemed to sink into herself. "Cosmos, if you would, please set her free."

Cosmos debated for a few moments before allowing her phoenix to abandon her in favor of melting the ice, "Be sure to hold still. We wouldn't want any accidents to happen."

"I apologize once again for Caius' rash actions. He is not used to someone such as yourself. I, however, find you refreshing, my dear." As if to prove this, Aro took a deep breath, slowly inhaling and taking a perverse pleasure in the scent in the air.

"Forgiveness will be well deserved, if you manage to prove your sincerety," Cosmos spoke lowly while backing away from Aro. "Continue with the proceedings of this…_trial_ so that we may all go about our way."

"Of course," Aro agreed. "I wish to speak to a few of Carlisle's witnesses. I want to be thorough."

"Of course," Cosmos mimicked while disappearing through a portal and appearing near to where Irina had moments before. As soon as her feet touched the earth, Irina appeared before her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Tanya and Kate soon followed. Their forms managed to hide Cosmos from view, leaving only her feet in view.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Cosmos' laugh was a soft twinkling sound that soothed their nerves. Her eyes had filled with an understanding that was lacking during the confrontation. Jacob, who had shifted to human form as everyone fought to restrain him, moved to approach as well. His tall form was clad back into his usual jean shorts. Seth, too, had transformed back and dressed as well. He was eager to thank the woman who had protected Renesmee.

"You truly have some remarkable talents," Carlisle spoke softly as the three sisters parted to rejoice in their reunion once again. Cosmos nodded stiffly. She was not comfortable with having to expose a power of hers; however, she could not condone the killing of one such as Irina. People made mistakes. Vampires were no different.

"That was foolish," Jacob growled lowly. Cosmos felt instantly offended and was ready to argue, but stopped. This was not the time. She would defend her action later, though she had no need to explain herself to a stranger. A shirtless stranger at that.

She tore her eyes from his form and looked back towards the Volturi. Things were beginning to wind down. The next few minutes would decide the final outcome. She could only hope that Alice and Jasper would make it back. If not…

**…

* * *

...**

**Okay, I believe that is good for now. How did you like it? I prefer this chapter over my last one. This had a little more Serenity/Cosmos in it than the others. She, like Bella, is key, but Bella has been the Volturi's main focus. They were here for Bella and her child. Now, however, it seems the attention is divided, wouldn't you say? ;)**

**Alice and Jasper will show next chapter…probably…more than likely. I think I might have to stretch this story out to 8 chapters. I want to add a couple more for after fight scenes.**

**I don't know what to do about Cosmos and the Volturi; however, I'm considering having them make another appearance and take interest in Cosmos for a sequel. What ya think? It's a possibility.**

**Anyway, I want to reply to a couple reviewers. Just so you know, I appreciate all reviews, but these definitely needed some attention:**

**Princessvampire serenity:** If I make it too long, it would not hold the attention of the audience. I have learned from experience of my own that story too long tends to lose attention and get boring. People start to scroll through for the 'action'. So, sorry, they will stay around the same length. No worries, this story is halfway done and will be finished before the end of August.

**Serenity wayne: **Next chapter, promise.

**Themoonmaiden: **Have patience, young grasshopper. You will see why she did that soon enough. You saw a little reason this chapter, but not the _main_ reason.

**Tsuki No Yasha: **Figured it out yet? Tehehe :P

_**To those wondering about pairings…Well, I don't exactly think mid-life-or-death battles is a great place to try and hook up, ya know? Things will move slow.**_

**Only a few more chapters left, people!**

**Leave some love,**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The character's from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**Note: For those of you wondering about my other stories, don't worry. I'm trying to complete my shorter stories. Yes, this will be a short story, possibly five, maybe 6, chapters in length.**

**I could actually care less about reviews now. I just want to get a few of my 43 stories finished. Twenty-One of those stories that are finished are **_**all**_** one shots, and the rest are incomplete stories. So, yeah…I hope to finish this one within a month.**

**Important Note to Reviewers at the Bottom!**

**…

* * *

...**

Cosmos had long since moved to stand beside of Bella. Her stance was rigid, ready for the inevitable. There was still no sign of either Alice or Jasper. Though she had tried to _see_ them, Cosmos was unable to pull herself into a trance without leaving herself and the others around her vulnerable. Should the Volturi attack during her attempt to check on the two missing Cullens, the life of an innocent could be lost.

Aro had already spoken to Amun, who, after being questioned, took his leave quickly. The next witness was Siobhan. She, like Amun, spoke for Renesmee. Unfortunately, Aro was easy to dismiss the claims and get to another, more 'important' fact about the child. One which had Caius beaming with joy and pure satisfaction.

"Though no law has been broken, we have much to consider in sweet Renesmee's case," Aro smiled as he waved a hand elegantly towards the child still held protectively in Bella's protective hold. "She is not what we had considered an Immortal Child, but is it safe to assume that there is no danger in her existence?"

"Danger for whom?" Cosmos questioned, interrupting Aro. Though her voice was neutral, it did not stop her from receiving knowing and angered looks from all around. The only ones who did not understand the question for what it was truly were the witness' that the Volturi had brought with them.

"She is unique, utterly so, in fact. I would find it to be a complete waste to destroy something so lovely. The knowledge we could learn from her is so vast, but she is still a danger to _all_ vampires; it simply cannot be ignored," Aro stressed as he paced back and forth thoughtfully. Renesmee's supporters began to grow uneasy. Already stretched nerves were pulled to their limit.

"For centuries, our secrecy has never been about a matter of safety, but of convenience and ease. We had nothing to fear from humans discovering our existence. Now, however, humans have grown close to their faith in science and control of their world. They have gained enough strength in their vast technology that, if they wished, they could pose a threat even to us! This last century, especially, has given birth to weapons of such enormous power that they pose a great threat to even us immortals. Our status, now more than ever, is important. Humans see us as myth and it must stay that way," Aro turned to his gathering and strode forward so that he was but a few yards away. He was closer to the Volturi formation more so now than before, and that had everyone on the Cullen's side uneasy.

"Renesmee," Aro's voice remained calm, collected, and gentle as he spoke of the child. "This amazing child has provided us with so much already. If only we could be sure of her potential, know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the shadows of obscurity which protect us all…" Aro stopped and seemed to contemplate internally for a few moments. The silence stretched on, making everyone uneasy. The Volturi guard had already dropped out of formation. All of them now positioned in a low crouch, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"We know nothing of what she may become or how her unique parentage will bless her later in her life. Never have we seen such a thing as this! How can we know what she will grow to be when even her own parents are plagued by their fears of the future?" Aro paused again to look at all of the witness' for the Cullens and then turned to his own witness'. "Only the known is safe and tolerable. The unknown is dangerous and it leaves us vulnerable."

"Aro," Cosmos spoke before Edward could voice his angered thoughts. Aro stopped and turned to face the silver warrior. His eyes were filled with hunger and admiration as he gazed towards the other source of mystery that had made itself known to him and his. "You have looked into the minds of several here and thus seen what they have seen. Unlike you, she does not …_sparkle_ in the sunlight; she can resist the blood lust that _you_ suffer from whenever _you_ are exposed to the scent of human flesh and blood. How many of you or your people can say the same? I believe it safe to assume none. Am I right to assume such a thing as that?"

"Peace, my new friend," Aro smiled, his face was kind and gentle as was his voice. "I am merely trying to look upon this unique situation from all sides."

"Then, may I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett petitioned in a calm and leveled tone. He took several steps forward until he was standing at the front of the group. Aro's blood red eyes examined him closely before nodding his permission.

"Upon Carlisle's request, I came here, as have others, to witness. This is certainly no longer a necessity in regards to the child and what she is not. We all see her for what she is; however, I must be honest in all things. It was not just for this child that I stayed to witness," Garrett's voice stayed calm, but many could sense his content at finally being able to speak freely on this claim.

"I stayed to witness you," He jabbed his finger towards the wary group of vampires. "Two of you – Makenna, Charles – I know. I can see that many of you others, like them and like myself, are wanderers and roamers. We answer to none. We are alike. It is for this reason that I ask you to think carefully on what I am about to tell you." As Garrett spoke, Cosmos' attention was diverted. Her eyes glowed a deep purple and a unique mark of the same color etched itself upon her brow.

Cosmos felt herself become lost in her visions. Visions which swam through her mind so fast that many were hard to distinguish. Glimpses of Alice and Jasper flew through her mind, teasing her with bits and pieces of information on their travels, locations, findings, and disappointments.

Renesmee was the first to notice the change that occurred to her new friend. Though she was still clutched tightly by her worried mother, the small child reached out for Cosmos, wanting to touch her and bring the powerful woman back to the present. Her movement caught the attention of her parents. Their worried eyes fell on the shocked and confused look frozen upon Cosmos' face.

"Edward," Bella whispered in fear when she looked closer. The woman's eyes were glowing and a planetary symbol of the same shade was also glowing upon her brow, but nothing was happening; it looked like the woman had been frozen, unable to move. Even her breathing had come to a standstill.

Edward's gold eyes glanced around. No one else had taken notice of the change. Aro and his group were too busy listening intently to Garrett's revolutionary speech to pay attention to anything else. Taking this distraction, Edward quickly dashed to Cosmos' side and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had hoped to shake her free of her stupor, but as soon as his hand made contact, he, too, was pulled into her vision.

Bella felt panic rise when Edward's body became rigid. His eyes were wide, but not in fright, mostly surprise and then disbelief. Unlike Cosmos, however, he could still move his eyes, but not his body. Bella opened her mouth to shout for help, but Renesmee touched her face, sending soothing visions into Bella's mind and making her relax.

It was not until Garrett had finished his speech and several of the Volturi's witness' had vanished did Cosmos break free of her strong vision. Edward was also freed from the strong power and allowed to pull back from the Cosmic warrior.

"How?" He questioned in a low whisper, but Cosmos did not turn to answer him. Her gaze was locked on the Volturi.

"We can only wait and see if everything falls into place," Cosmos spoke and then turned towards Carlisle. She beckoned him forward and questioned him on what had just occurred. Though startled, Carlisle quietly informed her of the decisions made by several of Aro's witness' and the effect that Garrett's speech had on them.

"We are outnumbered, and we can expect no outside help. Should we, therefore, leave this question undecided to save ourselves?" Aro questioned his guard.

"No, master," they chorused together as one.

"Is the protection of our world, our existence, worth the possible loss of some of our own?"

"Yes," They answered truthfully. "We are not afraid."

"Maybe brainwashed?" Cosmos spoke under her breath. She managed to catch Aro's attention once again. He stared at her with a calculating gaze.

"You are of a different discussion altogether," Aro dismissed her and turned back towards his followers.

"Brothers," Aro returned to Caius and Marcus. "We have much to consider here."

"Yes, let us council," Caius smirked in satisfaction. His eager eyes found Cosmos' and he could not hold back the smug look that fell over him as he gazed upon her. Cosmos, however, only spared him a mocking smile. She had seen what was to come, and knew that Caius vision of outcome would not be everything he had hoped it to be.

"Let us council," Marcus nodded and spoke softly. Of all the Volturi, Marcus was the one that confused Cosmos the most. She could sense that he was blessed with powers similar to Venus. His essence reeked of this truth; however, he seemed so sad and lost. Should the opportunity present itself, she would be sure to look into his past and find what had caused such disaster. Cosmos felt that the truth to his misery could play and important role in the future of the Volturi.

The three ancients converged and began their discussion. Aro's back was once again facing the Cullens and their group. They took this time to converse among themselves; it was the safest time and probably the last opportunity. With Aro and the others busy in their discussion, it would provide a sense of privacy to say their final goodbyes.

It was also the chance for some more of the Volturi's witness' to disappear unnoticed. For their sakes, everyone hoped that they were fast enough to gain some footing before they were hunted down. Surely, the Volturi would not allow anyone to speak of the happenings that occurred during this day to be spread around the vampire world. That, more than anything, could prove most dangerous to their reign of the vampire world.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Bella whispered into her daughter's ear after pulling the child's tight embrace from around her neck. Renesmee's wide eyes looked to her mother in pain and disbelief. Tears welled up and threatened to spill, but still the child nodded.

"I love you," she whispered to her mother.

Edward turned pain filled eyes to the mother and daughter exchange. His heart was breaking at the scene and the knowledge that he might never see his daughter again. Seth and Jacob were also watching the exchange with emotion filled eyes.

"I love you too," Bella whispered against her daughter's temple. She pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead before touching the pendant that hung around Renesmee's small neck. "I love you more than my own life."

Jacob let out a painful whine.

Seth moved forward until he was standing right next to Bella.

"Wait until they're completely distracted before you act. When they are, run with her. Get yourself as far away from here as you possibly can. Go as far as you can on foot. She has what you need to get you in the air," Bella whispered as she strained to whisper in Seth's ear. Even on her tiptoes, she was hard pressed to reach him.

The rest of the Cullens had gathered closer and they all shared a look of horror. Even Seth's wolf face seemed to reflect horror at the idea of what was to come and what might happen.

Renesmee moved towards Edward who embraced her tightly. His eyes were wide and imploring towards Bella. "Is this what you kept from me?"

"I had to in order to keep Aro from finding out," Bella's voice was filled with sorrow. Understanding filled Edward and he nodded. He would not hold her decision against her. Somehow, he had a feeling it wasn't just her who thought of this.

"Alice?"

Bella nodded.

As Edward said his goodbyes to Renesmee, Seth turned his large head towards Bella. She smiled at him. "I know you will protect her. If you didn't love her so much, I don't think I could go through with this, but I know you will take care of her."

Seth whined and nudged Bella with his large head. Seth had always liked Bella and thought of her as a big sister, and the thought of leaving her to die was painful; however, Bella was entrusting him with Renesmee. He would not fail either Bella or Renesmee. They were the two most important girls in his life.

Jacob whined again and Bella turned her attention towards him. "I love you, Jacob. You will always be my best man, but I love my family too much to allow them to die. I'm sorry."

Cosmos watched the exchange and used every once of her strength not to interrupt. This was their moment to share, not hers to interfere. Dragging her gaze from them, she glanced towards the huddle trio who were still in heavy debate. Almost as if sensing her gaze, Aro turned and regarded Cosmos again for a moment. Caius drew him back to the discussion, but not before sparing the woman a glare that would kill if looks could do so.

"Does this mean there is no hope left?" Carlisle questioned. His voice was but a mere whisper; however, it was also without fear. He spoke as if he were merely stating a medical fact.

"No," Cosmos finally spoke up, catching the attention of every vampire on the Cullen's side. "There is always hope. Even in the blackest night, the stars light the sky, giving direction to any traveler who finds themselves lost in the clutches of darkness," Her voice grew distant as did her eyes. Each word weighed down upon every person, vampire and wolf alike.

"You talk as if you know it to be true," Esme whispered from her husband's side.

Cosmos inclined her head in the small woman's direction. "Where there is light, there is darkness. Where there is good, there is evil. One cannot live without the other. So is the balance of the universe."

"What are you, then? Where do you fit in all of this?" Garrett questioned.

"I'm the keeper of the balance," Cosmos smiled pleasantly in Garrett's direction. "My purpose in life is not important at the moment. I suggest you say what is lingering in your hearts and mind because this may be the last chance you have."

With that said, Cosmos found herself surrounded by people murmuring their goodbyes and I love you's. She watched the exchange with empty eyes, but behind the wall surrounding her heart, a piece of her ached.

Instead of allowing the ache to distract her, Cosmos turned her attention back to the problem at hand. The Volturi guards were once again prepared to attack, and a couple of them were looking particularly smug at the moment.

A low growl sounded from Cosmos' side and she let her eyes flicker to catch the form of a large russet wolf with his hackles raised. The big brown eyes were focused solely on the trio conversing. It seemed that Cosmos was not the only one who sensed a change.

"Get ready, everyone," Cosmos ordered as she twirled her staff in front of her. Slamming the tip to the ground, she allowed some of her power to flow forth, exuding a shield just behind Bella's.

"It's starting," Bella gasped as she felt a pressure on her shield.

"Chelsea is confused. She's trying to break our bindings but she can't seem to find us," Edward's confusion was evident as he spoke. He turned towards his wife who had a look of concentration on her face. "Are you doing this?"

"I'm all over it," Bella smiled as she nodded, but her concentrated look never faltered.

"And I've got your back," Cosmos placed a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder. The two women shared a long look before they both turned their attention back towards Chelsea and the other Volturi guard.

Edward moved quickly and jerked Carlisle towards him. Stunned, Carlisle could only allow his son to drag him back. "Carlisle, are you okay?" Edward asked as Bella winced visibly. Another jab was made on her shield. Though it wasn't painful, it was not the most pleasant of feelings either.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Jane," Edward spoke and that answered everything. The moment he spoke her name, Jane let forth a dozen pointed stabs. Each was pointed at a random area. She was trying to find a break in Bella's shield, not knowing that Cosmos had also cast her own, more subtle version of Saturn's shield.

"It's holding," Bella sighed with relief after sweeping her gaze over everyone, making sure they were unharmed.

"Incredible," Edward whispered as he gleaned thoughts from Jane. She was not happy that her attacks were not working. Bella had no need to be a mind reader to know this, though. The truth was blatantly obvious and freely reflected on Jane's outraged expression.

"Why are they not waiting for the decision?" Irina questioned. It was the first time she had spoke since returning to her sisters.

"It's normal procedure," Carlisle informed her. "The Volturi prefer to incapacitate those on trial so as to prevent them from fleeing."

"And I don't think Jane is taking that too kindly," Cosmos chuckled at the furious look of disbelief on Jane's face. "I'm sure you are the first who has ever been able to stand up to one of her attacks."

"In other words, she pissed that someone's bested her," Bella questioned Cosmos who nodded with a small smile. It seemed that Bella and Cosmos had one thing in common if nothing else, they enjoyed seeing Jane squirm in fury.

"You know you want to, just do it," Cosmos whispered to Bella who sent her a look of disbelief. Cosmos winked at her and nudged her.

Bella held back the laugh that threatened to break free from her at the understanding and knowing look from the powerful new ally. So, taking Cosmos' advice, she sent a very smug smirk in Jane's direction.

The smirk caused Jane to scream in a mixture of feelings – disbelief, fury, and frustration were just a few of many things she felt at the moment. Had it not been for her twin, Jane would have attacked without waiting for the proper signal. Through all of this uproar, none of the three Volturi leaders moved to acknowledge neither Jane nor the Cullen group.

The Romanians began to chuckle and talk amongst themselves as the events began to unfold.

"I told you this was our time!"

"Just look at her face!"

Alec had tucked his sister under his arm and turned a calm and peaceful look towards the opposite group. Edward pressed closer to Bella, his demeanor anxious but nervous. Bella clutched his hand as she waited for the pressure that was sure to come, but it never did.

"Alec's gift is slow coming; it creeps and will touch us soon," Edward answered her unvoiced question.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

"I promise you that I can't," Edward smiled down at his wife with a look of complete love and trust; it made Bella's hope flair to life. With that one look, she felt as if she could do anything and she would if it meant her family was safe. In response to her resolve, the Star Locket around her neck pulsed to life just as Alec's power touched the shield.

Bella felt warmth invade her body, filling her with extra power and assurance. Any doubts were wiped from her mind and only confidence remained. She could do this. She would do this. She would protect her loved ones!

The group of three finally broke in time to see Alec's attack fail to breach Bella's defenses. Aro was not pleased and neither was Caius. Marcus continued to look around with a detached interest. He was neither pleased nor angered.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered from behind, bringing a smile to Bella's lips.

Alec's eyes narrowed as doubt crept upon his features; it was a first for him as well. No one had ever been able to evade his powers, and yet here was someone and possibly another person. His blood red eyes focused on the locket and then towards Cosmos. He had no doubts that his power would have failed even if the locket had not activated, but he was still curious as to the woman of whom it truly belonged. He was not the only one either.

"You're going to be their number one priority, Bella," Cosmos spoke as she retracted her shield to focus solely around Bella. It wrapped around her and moved with her; it would protect her should any of the Volturi guard break through the line of defenses.

"I'll protect her," Edward voiced but Cosmos shook her head.

"You need to help the others take out the key player on their side," Cosmos retrieved her staff and moved forward. "I will be the distraction. You will take out the main player in their defenses –"

"And I'll protect Bella," Zafrina spoke up. "No one will touch her."

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed from close by. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladmir growled as his eyes focused on his target. "He's mine!"

"I want Caius," Tanya claimed her kill.

"I don't think he'll bother," Irina voiced. "Cosmos has angered him far too much. If he fight's anyone, it would be her."

"And he will fall…_hard_ should he try," Cosmos spoke with an air of arrogance - the first of which that had made it into her voice since coming to the rescue of the Cullens. "Still, I'll leave him to you."

"Before we vote," Aro spoke up, breaking everyone from their talk of kill claims. "Let me remind you that whatever the council has decided upon, there need be no violence here."

Edward was not the only one to laugh darkly at Aro's claim.

Aro's gaze turned sad as he locked it upon Edward. "It will be a great waste to our kind to lose any of you. Especially you, Edward, and your newborn mate. We, the Volturi, would be more than happy to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, and, of course, Miss Cosmos. There are many choices before you. Please, take a moment to consider them before you come to any …rash decisions.

As he spoke, Bella felt another wave of Chelsea's power, but, like before, it was useless.

"Let us vote," Aro spoke with reluctance. It was apparent that he was in no hurry to lose two prized objects of which he so desperately wanted to collect. He had long been after Edward. Since discovering Bella, he had felt the same longing to collect her as well.

Caius' answer had been expected, but it still angered the Cullens to no end. "The child is a risk which cannot be allowed to exist. She must be destroyed along with _everyone_ who protects her." Caius' eyes turned hateful towards Cosmos especially when he spoke of who should be destroyed.

"Aw, I'm hurt, Caius," Cosmos pouted and placed a hand over her heart, feigning heartbreak. "And here I thought you and I had something special." Caius snarled while several others chuckled. To add more insult to injury, Cosmos blew Caius a kiss and playful wink.

"I can find no immediate danger. For now, the child is safe enough, and we can always reevaluate her later. Let us leave in peace." Marcus voiced his vote, tying the decision and leaving it up to Aro to decide the fate of Renesmee and her family.

The Volturi guard did not back down at Marcus' disagreeing vote, and Caius' pleased smirk still graced his handsome features. It was almost as if Marcus had not spoken at all.

"It's up to you, Aro, but which will you chose?" Cosmos questioned the thoughtful leader.

"Yes," Edward grinned from his place next to Bella. His expression was one of triumph, and it had Bella confused. Did this mean that Aro was siding with them? At that moment, she truly wished to have his gift.

Cosmos and Edward shared a look with one another before they both turned their smiling faces towards Aro.

"Aro, I would like to clarify one point," Edward requested of the still thoughtful leader. Aro gazed upon him in a curious fascination. He had noted the exchange and wondered what it was that had Edward so confident now. Better yet, why did Cosmos share the feeling? Aro felt as if he had missed an exchange of great importance between Edward Cullen and Miss Cosmos.

"Certainly."

"The danger you foresee from my daughter mainly stems from your inability to guess how she will develop? This is the root of the matter, correct? If we could only be but sure of what she will become…then there would be no need for a council at all? Would there?" Edward struggled not to let his true feelings show. Should Aro or the others recognize the anxiousness, joy, and true triumphant then things might fall apart.

"If there was any way to be absolutely sure, then…yes. There would be no need to question or debate the subject," Aro agreed, his voice was feathery and slightly shriller. He obviously did not like the fact of not knowing where Edward was going with this theory of 'What if'.

"Would you part in peace and be good friends once again?" Cosmos questioned for Edward.

"Nothing would please me more than that," Aro's voice was even shriller now.

"Then I have something more to offer to this," Edward spoke in a chuckle that had Aro's eyes narrowing.

"Renesmee is unique, leaving her future to only be guessed upon," Aro reminded Edward.

"Not completely unique," Cosmos added.

"Rare, yes, but not one of a kind," Edward finished.

Shock and hope flared to life through the group at the exclamation made by Edward and Cosmos. The two seemed to be on the same wave length. Their thoughts intermingled and pointed towards the same goal. Bella gasped. Had the exchange from earlier had any cause in the behavior between Cosmos and Edward? She remembered the strange glow of Cosmos' eyes and the undercurrent of power flowing from her. Had Edward's touch somehow connected him to her during that process? If so, what had happened between the two? How could they be so confident?

"First, Aro, if you would, have Jane stop attacking my wife. Seeing as we are still in the middle of discussing evidence, it would be appropriate for her to cease her actions," Edward carefully requested from the still unsure and slightly on edge leader.

"Peace, my dear ones. Let us hear him out," Aro raised his hand and waved for his guard to cease their attack. The pressure on Bella's shield disappeared completely, but Jane was not pleased. She bared her teeth towards Bella who grinned in response.

"Thank you," Edward acknowledged Aro's compliance.

"Now, why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly.

"Alice?" Esme whispered in disbelief. Her eyes looked around frantically for her daughter. Many other people called out for Alice. Their expressions were varied from shock, disbelief, hope, and surprise.

"Enough of the suspense, Alice. I didn't come all the way here to babysit them for you," Cosmos chuckled while giving a curt nod towards the Volturi's direction.

Both sides became motionless in expectation as the sound of running grew closer and closer. The small handful of Volturi witness' that remained looked about in a new wave of confusion.

Finally, Alice's form broke free from the forest line from the southwest. She danced and twirled free from the foliage and into the clearing. Jasper was not far behind his wife. Though, his entrance was not as fluid as Alice's.

"Show off," Cosmos grinned as her friend came dancing towards them.

**…

* * *

...**

**Told you I would have Alice and Jasper appear in this one!**

**I also told you I would have this finished before the end of August. Obviously, that didn't happen. Between school and being sick, my life has sucked! Anywho, I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for that. So, please don't hate me!**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Themoonmaiden: There will be no Sailor Twighlights, I assure you :) All will be explained later. Actually, you saw a little of my explanation here in this chapter!**

**Venus914: I can't please everyone, but I hope you like the story regardless of who I pair her with, k?**

**Lalaith Quetzalli: I can't answer your review at this moment, but I will before the end. For now, just enjoy, k? If you really have to know right away, I'll email you, k? I just can't say it without ruining some of the ending. Sorry!**

**Morphimal: I realized that after I went back and read it. I have a few mistakes throughout the story that I need to go and fix, but I'm going to wait until the end. Why? I just don't feel like messing with them at the moment. Call me lazy, but I just don't. LoLxD**

**Kaoori Yuuki: Interesting demand….but…I'm not 100% sure I could pull that off, but…I don't know. Keep reading…**

**Re-Zero: *blush* Thank you!**

**To everyone else: Many thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I look forward to more from each and every one of you. They are what inspire me and help me to better myself as a fanfiction writer. **

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The character's from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**I could actually care less about reviews now. I just want to get a few of my 43 stories finished. Twenty-One of those stories that are finished are **_**all**_** one shots, and the rest are incomplete stories. So, yeah…I hope to finish this one within a month.**

**...  
**

* * *

**...**

Bella could hardly believe what she was seeing. Alice was _dancing_ and twirling her way towards them. It almost seemed too good to be true. Everyone around her was also surprised, except for Serenity and Edward; however, Bella paid that no attention. Alice was here. Jasper was here. They hadn't abandoned them.

"Some things never change," Serenity's voice was filled with a playful mirth. It momentarily stole Bella's attention from Alice. Golden eyes looked upon the other girl in confusion.

"Did you know?" Bella questioned. Serenity's eyes flickered to Bella, but she gave no answer.

Both sides stood motionless as more footsteps brought three strangers into the field. The Volturi witnesses shifted in unease. Their confusion was palpable to even those who had not the power to read minds or emotions. Bella shifted closer to Edward as she inclined her head in the direction of the three new beings.

They were all obviously vampiric in nature. Their beauty, grace, and eye color attested to that fact; however, as the last member, a tall male, broke through the tree's, the sound of a heart beat. Shock swept through both sides as the male neared.

"Alice, you made it," Serenity abandoned the others to meet the pixie like vampire as she jumped through Bella's barrier. The two met in a tight embrace.

"I didn't think you would be here," Alice spoke softly as she returned the hug from her long time friend. Jasper soon joined in the reunion. His long arms wrapped around both his wife and their friend momentarily. Had it not been for the many eyes boring into their backs from the Volturi, they would have continued the reunion.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, my friends," Serenity smiled as she stepped back and extended her hands in both the direction of the Cullens and the Volturi. The two nodded and raced toward their family. Serenity watched them with a sad smile upon her face, but as the other three arrivals entered the barrier, she quickly welcomed and beckoned them to follow her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Serenity questioned as she returned to their side.

Bella said nothing as she stood stiff and ready. Her eyes were glued upon the hopeful face of the Volturi. The entire guard seemed pleased with the fact that Alice, Jasper, and the other three had managed to get through the barrier so easily. Serenity followed Bella's line of sight and caught onto the pleased and smug looks that the Volturi guard and Caius sported.

"Don't worry," Alice placed a supportive hand on Bella's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Serenity smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Bella only slightly relaxed at the assurance.

"Aro!" Edward spoke and moved forward. All eyes now focused on him. "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last few weeks, and she has not come back empty handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses that you have brought?"

"The time for witnesses has passed!" Caius all but snarled. His face was set in a grimace of high agitation.

"Aro has yet to cast his vote," Serenity argued. "He is the deciding factor and he will decide if what you say is true or not." Her eyes narrowed into slits as she regarded the blood thirsty vampire who now focused all of his ill intent upon her. The large, russet wolf now placed himself between her and the vampire. The fur on his back rose as he crouched low and growled in warning.

Aro focused his gaze on Alice and nodded his head once. Caius cursed and began to argue, but Aro held up his hand in a silent order for Caius to cease his actions.

Alice stood next to her brother and waved a hand towards the two beings standing closely together. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." The two took silent steps closer as Alice introduced them.

A spark of unease swept through the Volturi side as Alice introduced the two. It was almost as if they could sense the oncoming change to the Vampire world, and how inevitable it was to be prevented.

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. His tone was no longer playful as it had been earlier. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The woman known as Huilen was of small stature. She had olive toned skin and long black hair tied into a tight braid down her back. She took a shy step forward and sent a nervous look towards Alice. She was scared, that much was obvious. Alice nodded in encouragement and the other female that had arrived with them placed a reassuring hand on Huilen's shoulder.

"I am Huilen," She began in a heavily accented English. Her shoulders were stiff but her face was set in determination. "It has been over a century and a half that I was created into what you see now. Before, I lived with my people, the Mapuche, with my sister, Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair features and her beauty. She was so beautiful, too beautiful. One day she came to me in secret and told me of an angel that had found her in the woods. She said he only came to visit her at night. I tried to warn her." Huilen clamped her eyes shut as the memory resurfaced. She shook her head quickly to clear her mind and reopened her eyes.

"There was a legend in our tribe that described such creatures as her angel. We called them Libishomen. I knew it was true the moment she told me of her dark angel. She would continue to visit him, and the bruises on her fair skin only grew worse with each visit." Huilen's hands fisted and shook as she continued her tale. "He had bewitched her."

"She came to me one day and told me that she was carrying the dark angel's child. She was so sure, and I did not try to discourage her from running away. Should anyone find out about the child or it's lineage, it would surely be destroyed along with Pire. I went with her into the deepest part of the forest. I watched as she searched in vain for her demon angel, but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when what little strength she had left failed her. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more proof. My fears were true. She carried in her the offspring of a true Libishomen. I had hoped to save her life before killing the monster, but she loved the child inside her, even as it slowly took her life. She had already named him Nahuel, after the jungle cat. She continued to love him even after he broke her bones and ripped through her skin to freedom. With her last breaths, she begged me to care for him; it was her dying wish and I agreed." The pain in Hulien's voice was barely repressed as she struggled to continue the tale she had been brought to tell.

"I could not save her, and she died quickly. All the while she begged and pleaded for me to care for her Nahuel. When I tried to pick him up, however, he bit me. I crawled away to die somewhere in the dark jungle, but I didn't get far. The pain was too much, but he found me. The newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain finally ended, I found him curled against my side, sleeping soundly. I cared fro him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from home before, but Nahuel wished to see the child here." With all of that said, Hulien bowed her head and stepped back. She moved so that she was partially hidden behind the other vampiress.

"Nahuel," Aro spoke as his eyes bored into the dark-skinned male. "You are one hundred and fifty years old?"

"Give or take a decade or two," Nauel answered in a clear, beautifully warm voice. Unlike Hulien, his accent was barely noticeable. "We don't really keep track of it."

"What age did you reach maturity?" Aro questioned. His voice was no longer so detached. His curiosity was again beginning to peak.

"About seven years after I was born, more or less. By that time, I was already full grown."

"Have you changed since then?"

"Not that I have noticed," Nahule shrugged his large shoulders.

"What is your diet?"

"I mostly drink blood, but I can survive on human food alone if the need arose."

"And you were able to create an immortal?" Aro motioned towards Hulien who still kept herself behind the other vampire. His voice was growing in intensity.

Bella shuddered and reinforced her shield. She did not like how this was going; it made her uneasy. She couldn't help but to wonder if Aro was merely looking for another reason to execute them all. Bella clung to her daughter and leaned closer to Seth. She needed him as close as possible just incase.

"Yes, I can, but the others cannot," Nahuel answered.

"Others?" Whispers of shock rang through both sides as all eyes stayed glued to Nahuel.

"My sisters," Nahuel shrugged again.

Aro was staring openly at Nahuel with much shock; however, he made sure to quickly school his features and question Nahuel further on his past and his _family_. Though Nahuel answered his questions, he frowned all the while.

"What is your father's name?" Caius demanded once the story had been finished. His teeth were bared in righteous fury, and, for once, Cosmos felt the same way.

"Joham." Nahuel answered while holding Caius furious gaze. "He considers himself a scientist of sorts. He believes himself to be creating a new super-race." The disgust in Nahuel's voice was easy to detect.

"Is your daughter venomous?" Caius demanded of Bella.

"No." Bella answered stiffly. Her response caught Nahuel's attention for his head snapped in her direction.

Caius turned to Aro for confirmation but the other brother was lost within his own thoughts. He pursed his lips and stared deeply at Carlisle, then Edward, and then his eyes would turn to Bella and Renesmee.

"We should take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south!" Caius urged Aro.

Aro focused his gaze on Bella. His blood red eyes bore into hers, almost as if he hoped to open her mind like a book. His gaze locked with her for several moments and then flickered to Cosmos. She took the stare and threw one of her own towards him. Their gazes remained locked for several minutes.

"Brother," Aro called out to his enraged comrade. "There appears to be no danger. Though this is an unusual development, I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, as it would appear."

Cosmos allowed a smile to flitter over her face. She nodded in approval at Aro's decision.

"Is that your vote?" Caius quickly demanded.

"Yes."

"What of this Joham? The immortal fool so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we should speak with him," Aro nodded in agreement.

"Do what you wish with Joham," Nahuel interrupted. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded with a solemn expression across his face. It appeared that he truly felt sorrow for the ones afflicted by such a monster as Joham.

"Dear ones," Aro turned back towards his guard. "We do not fight today." The guard nodded in unison and straightened out of their readied positions. Jane and Alec recoiled their gifts. The mist dissipated quickly.

"I'm so happy to see that this could be resolved without violence," Aro spoke cordially. He opened his arms as if offering his apology so openly would solve the ill will filtering through the air. "Carlisle, my friend, how happy I am to once again call you that. I hope there are no hard feelings. You understand the strict burden that our duty places upon our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle spoke stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course," Aro assured him. "I am truly sorry to have earned your disapproval. Perhaps, in time to come, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps if you have proven yourself a friend to us again," Carlisle nodded reluctantly.

Aro bowed his head towards Carlisle and his familiars. Then he turned his gaze towards Cosmos. "Such exquisite powers you hold, my dear. I do so hope to find myself in your intoxicating presence once again. Though, perhaps under better circumstances next time?"

"Do not worry, Aro," Cosmos smiled. "I'll be keeping a close watch on everyone that has been here today, as well as the siblings of Nahuel. I would hate it if Caius' untamed fury were to accidentally be lashed against the undeserving."

"Quite right," Aro's mouth was pinched around the edges. He bowed again and disappeared within the darkness of the forest. With him went the others, including the brothers, the guard, their wives, and the witnesses.

"Is it really over?" Bella questioned Edward as he returned to her side.

"It's over," Serenity spoke without moving he gaze from the line of trees that the Volturi had disappeared through.

Bella turned her questioning gaze to Edward, and he nodded. His face was full of happiness as a large smile spread over his face. "They've given up!" Still, some of the people present were unsure.

Alice laughed. "Seriously, everyone, they're not coming back. You can relax now!"

Silence continued to rain for another moment, and then it suddenly broke. Cheers rang through the air and everyone was rejoicing. Howls of triumph from the wolves made the earth shake, and the cheers and laughter from others echoed it.

Bella couldn't help the tears of happiness that fell from her face as she and Edward held tightly to Renesmee.

"I get to stay with you?" The little girl questioned.

"Forever," Edward and Bella spoke in unison.

Serenity sighed softly as she bathed in the happiness that radiated off of everyone surrounding her. Her silver eyes slowly returned to deep blue as a high wind picked up, carrying with it her hat from earlier. She easily plucked it from the air and returned it to her head. The wind quickly died down and she tilted the hat so it covered the majority of her face.

"Time for me to go," She whispered under her breath and turned to leave. She made it all of two steps before something tugged on her dress, preventing her from moving forward without it ripping. Turning to look back, she noticed it was the large wolf from earlier. It had lightly bit onto the fabric and refused to let go.

"Hey!" Serenity huffed as she tugged. "My dress isn't a chew toy." The wolf answered her with a low growl and a mischievous look in it's eyes.

"Serenity!" Alice yelled as she leaped over the wolf and tackled said girl to the ground. With a surprised yelp, Serenity fell as Alice's body slammed into her. The wolf quickly released his hold on the dress, allowing the two to roll on the ground and to a stop a few feet away.

"Alice," Serenity scolded and bopped the girl on the back of the head. "A little warning next time!"

"I did warn you," Alice laughed. The two laughed together as they realized they were both dirty now. "Oh no, Serenity. I'm so sorry!" Alice spoke without a hint of remorse on her part. "You should come with us and we'll get you something clean to change into!"

"You did that on purpose," Serenity accused as she stood with the help of Alice.

"Well, the whole disappearing without a goodbye is getting pretty old," Alice shrugged and danced away from Serenity's reaching grip.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't the only thing," Serenity hinted as she managed to jab Alice in the ribs lightly.

"You're one to talk, Serenity," Jasper added from next to his still rejoicing family. Serenity had nothing to say to that, so, instead, she stuck her tongue out at him.

**…

* * *

...**

**Yeah, it's not long, and I doubt any of you are happy with it; however, the next chapter will make up for this short update. I'm going to be doing a lot of work on it and hope to have it out soon. **

**Just so ya'll know, there are not many chapters left before this is finished. **

**Next time: Everyone returns to the Cullen's house to rejoice, but there is some curiosity that needs to be sated. Who is Serenity? How does she know Alice and Jasper? What of her strange powers? **

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The characters from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**I could actually care less about reviews now. I just want to get a few of my 54 stories finished. Twenty-five of those stories that are finished are **_**all**_** one shots, and the rest are incomplete stories. So, yeah…I hope to finish this one within a month.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Serenity gracefully leapt over a large, fallen tree as she followed the others closely. She, herself, was between Alice and Jasper, the only two people that she knew well in this group. The others were either ahead, or behind them. They were all moving towards the Cullen's family home to rest up and relax. Maybe there would even be a celebratory party.

Nervousness fluttered through Serenity's heart. She did not know anyone else in this group. They were all strangers, and it had been a long time since she interacted with such a large group of people so closely. She usually kept to herself, even when she ventured to a new place. This was new, and it was slightly scary.

Almost as if sensing the inner turmoil, Alice reached over and grasped her hand. The other woman's tiny hand was hard and cold in Serenity's grasp; it made it easy for her to concentrate on something other than her own apprehension. Jasper reached out and took her other hand. He sent a wave of calming emotion through her, settling and smothering some of the nervousness buzzing inside of her.

She was grateful for them both. Serenity gave their hands a firm squeeze to show her thanks. Still, there was a sense of ….Serenity wasn't sure. Every since she had her vision of the Cullen's and the Volturi, something inside of her changed; it wasn't unpleasant, but it did unsettle her.

Before her thoughts could carry her back into the arms of apprehension, the three of them broke through the foliage that surrounded the Cullen's house. Serenity stared up at the beautiful home that seemed more like a mansion than a simple home; it was gorgeous. Of course, given to whom it belonged, she wasn't all that surprised.

Those that had been ahead of them were waiting by the front porch. Serenity dropped the hands which held her steady and followed them to the porch. It only took a couple more seconds before the rest of the group arrived as well, including the few wolves that had decided to join the affair. When all were accounted for, the Cullens opened the doors to their home and welcomed everyone indoors, some for the second time.

As soon as Serenity cleared the doorway, Alice grabbed her hand and twisted it, forcing Serenity to twirl with her in small circles. The act caused Serenity to giggle in amusement. Alice was such a ray of sun shine. No matter what, she could always make you smile. So, Serenity played with her, twisting and twirling gracefully into the large living room composed mostly of glass walls.

The two continued to spin and twirl until they landed themselves on the luxurious couch. Jasper was soon by his wife's side, and he threw an arm around the back of the couch, pulling her close. Alice, in turn, yanked Serenity closer by her hand so that the blonde girl practically fell into her lap.

"You're incorrigible," Serenity pinched Alice's arm and scooted closer, making room for others who might wish to sit on the couch. "I forget how wild you can be at times."

"That wouldn't be an issue if you visited more often," Alice spoke in a sing song voice filled with mirth. "And I don't mean popping up only when certain doom comes calling." Alice lifted a perfectly manicured finger and shook it in Serenity's direction.

"She's right, darlin'," Jasper drawled in his southern accent. When Serenity had first met him, it had made her knee's weaken, but now she had developed an immunity to his charms. His empathy powers, on the other hand, still took some getting used to. It was hard for one empath to ignore the power and presence of another.

"Don't you start with that darlin' stuff," Serenity ordered with a sharp look. "I'm immune to it." She let a prideful smile slide across her facial features. When Jasper opened his mouth to argue, Serenity made to stand up, but Alice refused to relinquish her hold on the other girl's hand. Instead, she yanked Serenity right back down.

"Ack!" Serenity gasped as she all but fell over Alice again. The trio shared a small laugh before turning their attention to the others in the room. They had been so immersed in their reunion that they nearly forgot about their audience. All eyes were focused on them, mostly on Serenity.

Serenity blushed in embarrassment. She ran her eyes over each and every person present. There were still a couple of shirtless people making their way into the house. One of those shirtless people moved to the couch and claimed the seat next to Serenity. His body radiated a strong heat which seemed to creep across the exposed skin of Serenity's arm and warm her to the bone. She stifled the urge to shiver and focused on the important issues at hand.

"Hi," Serenity lifted her hand and waved at everyone. Alice chuckled and Jasper let out a deep, southern bellow loose. Everyone else shared a look, some in confusion, and others in shared mirth. They found the newcomer oddly refreshing.

"Hi," Renesmee replied while returning the wave. She was still held closely in her mother's arms. She wiggled, wanting down, and Bella complied. The little girl ran the distance between her and the silver hair stranger. Seth, now in human form, followed behind her but at a slower pace.

"Thank you," Renesmee chirped while jumping into Serenity's arms. Alice released Serenity's captured hand in time for the other girl to catch and hug the small child.

"You are very welcome," Serenity smiled down at the little girl who now situated herself into Serenity's lap. Brown eyes examined Serenity's face closely. Whatever it was that they were searching for, she obviously found and enjoyed. Renesmee giggled and reached for a long strand of hair. She began to braid the long strand while relaxing into Serenity's arms.

"I hope you don't mind," Serenity sent a questioning look towards Bella and Edward. They had just gone through a major ordeal where their child could have been taken away, and now said child was studying her and not enjoying the victory of staying with her parents.

"Not at all," Edward shook his head. "We're indebted to you for your help." Bella smiled and nodded her head. She and Edward settled into the love seat next to the couch. The two sat closely together watching Renesmee play and enjoy her life of freedom; it was all they ever wanted for their child.

"I think proper introductions would be appropriate. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme," Carlisle smiled kindly towards Serenity. As he introduced himself, he laid his hand across his chest and then motioned towards his wife. Esme took a step next to her husband, leaning in towards him and sending Serenity a thankful smile as well.

"It's very nice to meet you," Esme took hold of her husband's hand and squeezed it strongly. "We can't thank you enough for stepping in and helping us today." Her sincerity made Serenity blush and timidly look down to Renesmee who was still staring up intently at her.

"Yeah, who knew such power could come in such a small, kick ass package," Emmett chuckled as he threw a wink towards her. "You had the Volturi scared shitless!"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. He sent her an apologetic look that was offset by his huge grin.

"Who can fault him?" Zafrina, the tall Amazonian, laughed. "The Volturi were beaten at their own game and sent back empty handed." She crossed the short distance to stand before Serenity. Her hands were cocked on her hips as she silently eyed the silver haired girl. She was impressed. For one so small and delicate, not to mention innocent looking in her current attire, the woman knew how to hold her own. "I am Zafrina of the Amazon Clan. You are always welcome among me and my people."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled. "I am honored to be recognized by such a fierce warrior such as you. You remind me of a friend of mine from my past. I believe that the two of you would have gotten along wonderfully." Though her face was still reflecting that of warmth and friendliness, her tone dropped several degrees at the mention of her friend.

"If she was anything like you, I'm sure I would have," Zafrina nodded and stepped back to allow someone else a chance to introduce themselves.

"As you heard, my name's Emmett," The bulky vampire sent Serenity a cheeky grin.

"Rosalie," A small, blonde vampires stated from Emmett's right. Her tone was clipped, but not entirely unfriendly. For a moment, Serenity and Rosalie's eyes locked in a silent challenge. In that instant, Serenity understood where Rosalie stood and why. She silently promised to herself to help Renesmee and Bella heal Rosalie's hardened heart.

"And this is my angel," Emmett pulled Rosalie in front of him and sent a sheepish look towards Serenity.

"You'll have to forgive her – "

"Nonsense," Serenity waved a dismissive hand towards Esme. "There is nothing to forgive." She smiled reassuringly and looked around the room at everyone else.

"I'm Senna," Another tall, athletic woman spoke. "Sister to Zafrina." Senna and Serenity nodded to one another in acknowledgement.

"And I am Kaichina, third sister of the Amazon Clan," the third of the women dressed in animal skins spoke before she and Senna retreated to Zafrina's side. The three tall and imposing women stood proudly together, looking like goddess in their own right.

"I am Eleazar," A tall man spoke as he stepped forward. "Me and my mate, Carmen – " The woman at his side nodded her head towards Serenity. " - are of the Denali Coven. We live like the Cullens, feasting upon animals and living a life as …Vegetarian vampires." The room filled with soft sniggers from the joke. "Kate, Tanya, and Irina are members of this coven as well." The three said women stepped forward. Irina was between Kate and Tanya, clutching their hands tightly.

"Thank you," Irina spoke as her hands shook. "T-thank you for saving me."

"Thank you," Her two sisters spoke as one while they embraced Irina and led her out of the room. The blonde vampiress was close to tears and a mental breakdown. Eleazar and Carmen moved to follow, but they both stopped at Carlisle's side. Though Serenity did not have enhanced hearing like the others in the room, she assumed that what was said had to do with the unpleasant incident leading up to the Volturi's visit.

Carlisle nodded and excused himself from the room. He and Esme led Eleazar and Carmen in the same direction as the three sisters. Serenity took no offense to their sudden departure; she only hoped that everything was okay.

"Everything's fine, darlin'," Jasper reached past his wife to touch Serenity's knee softly.

"I know," Serenity returned the touch before they both drew back their hands.

"The name's Garrett," A tall, gangly vampire with ruby-red eyes spoke. "I'd love to have a go at ya' sometime, sweetheart." His fang filled grin was wide and welcoming for a challenge. Serenity easily caught on to it and returned it with one of her own.

"If you think you can keep up, Gramps," Serenity challenged. "But first I think you better go and check up on your friends while the rest of the introductions are made." Her statement surprised him and it showed physically, but all she did was wave him away in a 'shooing' motion. He didn't have to be told twice. With a quick glance towards everyone else in the room, he left to find Kate.

"Gramps?" A deep voice questioned from next to Serenity. She jumped slightly as his breath rolled across her cheek softly. Giggling nervously, she turned her head to focus on him. "He felt old and he was being cocky."

"He is old," Edward spoke up. "Older than me and my brothers, but only century younger than Carlisle. And he loves a challenge."

"So do I!"

"I know that all to well," Spoke up a voice from the back of the gathered group. Serenity perked up at his voice.

"Peter!" Serenity exclaimed and, had it not been for Renesmee who was still sitting in her lap, she would have run over to the vampire and his mate, Charolette. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Hiding? I never hide," Peter chuckled as he and his clan walked over to Serenity. "You just never come around anymore. I knew you liked Jasper more."

"Well," Serenity drawled and tossed her gaze to the smiling empath. "His accent _is_ sexier, and he calls me darlin'…"

"Darlin'," Peter teased, and Serenity decided to humor him. She teasingly gasped and clasped her hands together in front of herself. She sent him a fan girl grin and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You win," Serenity smiled. "I'll come to the dark side known as Peter." She winked and Charlotte sent her a playful glare.

"You best stay away from my man," She wrapped her arms around Peter tightly. "I'd hate to have to beat you down."

"Bring it!" Serenity laughed and soon the rest of the American Nomads joined in with her.

"Play nice now, children," Alice chided as all the others present continued to watch the interaction. "We have company, remember?"

"Party pooper," Serenity stuck her tongue out at Alice playfully and Alice retaliated by lightly pinching her thigh. Serenity yelped for show and rubbed her thigh. "You're so mean." She whined lightly while lifting the hem of her dress to check the damage. "You know I bruise easily."

"Are you okay?" the same deep voice questioned, and this time he seemed to strain with his words. A low rumble erupted from his chest.

"Huh?" Serenity questioned while pushing down her dress. "I'm fine." She patted his shoulder distractedly. Alice shifted next to her as Jasper pulled her closer and sent a warning look towards Jacob. Having sensed the tension, Serenity shot looks between the trio sharing the couch with her. When she received no answer, she turned to Peter and Charlotte for help.

"You're on your own, kit," Peter pulled Charlotte along. Mary and Randall followed after brief greetings to Serenity.

"Speaking of a challenge," A young, boyish looking vampire with a cheerful disposition spoke up. "I would also be interested in learning more of your capabilities, preferably through a test of endurance and manipulation." As he spoke this, he held his hand out, palm facing the ceiling. With a bit of concentration, a small whirlwind appeared in his open palm. "My name is Benjamin and I have the ability to manipulate the elements."

"All of them?" Serenity questioned breathlessly as she watched him manipulate the pocket of air that still swirled rapidly.

"Yes," Benjamin nodded. "Just ask my mate, Tia."

"From the time of our human life, he had the ability to influence flames, but when he was turned," she lifted her hand and swept it through the swirling air. "His abilities stretched out to further include the rest of the elements."

"I have yet to master them fully, but I would enjoy any counsel that you might be willing to give me," Benjamin released the air and gradually lowered his hand.

"You're skills are impressive already, but I can sense the strain it causes you to hold and further your progress. If you'd like, I would be happy to assist you in mastering your abilities. I learned from the best, and I'm sure that my friends would not mind if I taught you some of their techniques."

"You are quite intriguing," An imposing man spoke up, interrupting the conversation and stealing her attention. Serenity had not noticed him due to his quiet and standoff behavior. She had a feeling that he was not social. When he said nothing else, a girl from his side, a childlike vampire with curly red hair, rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"My name is Maggie and this is Liam," She pointed over her shoulder to the silent man who was intensely staring at Serenity. "He doesn't say much, so don't take offense."

"Yes, please don't," the other woman at his side requested. "My Liam is set in his ways. My name is Siobhan and we are of the Irish Coven."

"Ireland," Serenity smiled gently. "Such a beautiful country. So green and full of life, though, I have to say, the Irish drivers scare me more than anything."*

"Even more so than Alice and Jasper's driving?" Maggie questioned.

"Hmm," Serenity tapped her chin with her finger in consideration. "Okay, maybe not more than _anything_– "

"Hey!" Alice poked Serenity's side, making her jump. "You're no better."

"But we're not talking about me yet," Serenity shook her finger at Alice. "I still haven't been introduced to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Shirtless over here _or_ his friends." Serenity quickly maneuvered Renesmee so that she could sit facing said Mr. Tall, Dark, and Shirtless. "And you can't forget about Nahuel! He was the main player in this thing, not me." Said man blushed at her praise and stepped back, obviously not liking to be in the limelight. Sighing, Serenity turned to Jacob who was sitting next to her patiently. If Nahuel wouldn't back her up, maybe he would.

"So, what's your stori_eeeeee_-" Serenity squeaked at the end of her sentence as Alice pulled on one of her pigtails. "Alice!"

"Don't think we're finished discussing this," Alice whispered mischievously into Serenity's ear. She gave another tug on the pigtail, making the bun come slightly loose. It dangled above her ear and stray strands of hair fell from it.

"Okay, okay," Serenity nodded. "If I don't behave you'll take me shopping."

"You're scared of shopping?" Seth questioned her quizzically. Who would be scared of shopping?

"You haven't been subjected to one of her shopping trips before, have you?" Serenity questioned and Seth shook his head nervously. "Just wait, you'll get your chance. Selene be with you when that happens, too." Alice made another objection but Jasper quickly soothed her.

"Run while you can," Serenity mouthed to Seth. When she received a rather painful poke, Serenity turned innocent doe-eyes to Alice. "What'd I say?"

"Anyway…" Serenity turned back around and looked towards Seth who still seemed confused, but humored. "So, other than turning furry at will, what is there to know about you all?" Her gaze flittered across each of the shirtless men and the one woman standing around the Cullen's living room. Seth and a couple of others grinned at her comment while a few simply stared at her in surprise.

"Come on, guys," Seth waved at them as if to say 'get on with it'. "Fine." He pouted ever so slightly when no one was volunteering to say anything.

"I'm Seth," He pointed to himself. "And Renesmee is my imprint."

"Really?" Serenity questioned as her interest was perked. "Shape shifters imprint? Amazing!"

"What do you mean?" Seth questioned what all of his pack members were thinking.

"I've never actually met personally with a shape shifter, at least, not like this," Serenity answered. "I've run across them through my travels, but they were few and far between."

"Serenity mostly deals with werewolves," Peter supplied. "She's the only one I've seen that can be bit and not be infected." His tone was that of one impressed, but also slightly revolted at the thought.

"Is that true?" Carlisle questioned from the doorway. He and Esme had just returned from escorting the Denali clan to the upstairs guestrooms. Serenity nodded awkwardly while running the tips of her fingers over her arms thoughtfully.

"I'm immune to their bites, and I have the ability to reverse their curse," Serenity admitted. Carlisle's look of surprise had her fidgeting. Such information was not normally shared so freely with people of whom she had just met. She had spent many years alone, and some habits die hard. Thankfully, when she had first started to befriend people like Alice and Jasper, she was able to open up more and relax around them.

Especially since meeting Alice and Jasper.

"How many times have you been bitten?" Carlisle walked to her and knelt before her. His deep golden eyes were full of curiosity and a desire to learn more.

"Too many to recall," Serenity's hand flew to her throat as she remembered a rather painful attack that had nearly taken her life. Had it not been for her stong healing abilities, she would have died to only be reborn and begin the process all over again, as was the part of _her_ curse.

"Carlisle," Edward warned. His father shot him a curios look and Edward darted his eyes towards Jacob who was rigid and shaky with silent furry. Slowly, Carlisle stood and put some space between himself and the woman lost in memory.

"Nessie," Seth called out in worry. The small child looked to him and, at seeing his serious expression, jumped down from Serenity's lap and ran to him. Her hands reached up to touch his face and the stress in his body slowly melted away. Yet, he refused to let her go for the moment.

"Nessie?" Serenity suddenly questioned as she escaped her walk down memory lane. "Like…the Lochness Monster Nessie?"

"Seth!" Bella scolded.

"Sorry!" He didn't sound regretful in the least.

"Serenity," Carlisle spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry if my question brought on painful memories. It was out of line for me to ask you so brazenly."

"It's fine," Serenity shook her head to clear it. "It's a bad tendency of mine to get lost in my memories. You did nothing wrong, and I'll gladly answer all questions once the introductions are finished." She smiled tenderly, but it didn't reach her eyes. She absentmindedly played with a lock of her long, silver hair.

"I am Sam Uley and these are my pack members," Sam stepped forward and motioned towards the others standing next to him. "Quil-" A young, well-built boy smiled and nodded his head quickly. "- Embry – " Another young boy, but this one was tall and thin. He fought down a blush as Serenity's deep gaze focused on him temporarily. " – Paul – " As Serenity's eyes connected with Paul's she felt an aura comparable to that of her deceased friend, Rei. He had the same fiery spirit as she once held. " – Jared, Collin, and Brady."

"You all are so young," Serenity spoke as she eyed the youngest members of the pack.

"Yeah, but this is kinda cool," the one known as Brady commented. Collin, his friend, nodded eagerly.

"So long as we don't get fleas," Collin countered. "Mom had a fit when Ketchup came home with fleas."

"Ketchup?" Serenity brows shot to her hairline.

"His cat," Edward supplied. "It's really red, apparently."

"Yep," Collin nodded.

"That's….different…" Serenity stated. She had no idea what else to say on the matter.

"Fleas?" Alice questioned horrified. They had just put down a new carpeting upon returning to their home after the first Volturi incident.

"We don't get fleas," Jacob defended. Alice did not look convinced.

"Come to think of it, I've never met a werewolf that had problem with fleas," Serenity idly commented. Only then did Alice relax. "Ticks, yeah." Serenity shrugged and Alice's face turned more horrified at that thought. "But anyone can get ticks."

"You said you can cure werewolves?" The girl amongst the shirtless men questioned. "Could you also reverse the change in others?"

"I don't know," Serenity answered honestly. "I've never tried. Werewolves are created by an infection and, thus, my powers of healing can cure that infection; however, if something is genetic, I'm not able to unwind the DNA code and rewrite it, if that's what you're asking."

Her answer was not the one the other was looking for. Serenity could clearly see the signs of hope draining from her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it anyway," The girl shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care, but Serenity saw through her act. "I'm Leah."

"Are you not also a part of Sam's pack?" Serenity questioned. She had noticed that Sam failed to include Seth, Leah, and Jacob in his introductions.

"No, I'm a part of Jacob's pack," Leah informed her.

"So am I!" Seth stated proudly with a huge, ear-to-ear grin.

"Both of you are Alphas and yet you live so closely together?" Serenity questioned curiously.

"It's a long story," Jacob pushed the subject aside. "I'm Jacob Black." He eyes locked with hers, and he kept her gaze for a while. Only when she realized that she had been staring did she look away in embarrassment. Heat flooded her cheeks when she realized the other wolves and the Cullen's had been watching their interaction.

"It's very nice to meet each and every one of you. I only wish the circumstances had been different," Serenity stood and gave a small bow towards the group of vampires and wolves that stood before her. All eyes were now locked upon her figure. Everyone had been introduced and now it was her turn.

Once Serenity stood back up, she allowed her gaze to trail the path of people, taking in their appearance and aura. This would be the first time that she opened up and allowed others to know her so personally. At least, this many people at once. There were a few such as Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte that knew some of her history, but not everything.

The thought of bearing her soul so openly scared her. She clenched her fists into the fabric of her skirt while willing herself to calm down. It would do no good if Jasper caught onto her feelings more so than he already had. Every since meeting and getting to know him, he had become protective of her, just like a big brother.

Serenity head him shuffle in his seat. He was reading her feelings and she urged her nervousness to the back and forced her eagerness to make friends to the front. She knew it wouldn't fool him entirely, but it would set him at ease and buy her some time.

"I guess it's my turn, ne?" Serenity knew the answer already, but wanted to voice it anyway. She received several vocal responses as well as many nods. It was now or never…

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoed through the room…..

Alice broke out into laughter which was echoed by Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. Serenity's blush went from a subtle flush of the cheeks to full face, neck, and shoulders. Her arms wrapped around her midriff as she received looks of wonder from most of the vampires and wolves.

"Heh…heh…sorry?" Serenity squeaked and fell back into her previous seat. "I didn't have time to eat before coming to help…" She trailed off nervously and her treacherous stomach rumbled again, louder and longer. This time, everyone broke out into laughter. Even the ever quiet Liam managed a soft and short chuckle.

"Mind if we break for lunch first?" Serenity looked around innocently while putting more pressure on her stomach. She willed it not to growl again, but it did so anyway, making her squirm in discomfort.

"Come on," Alice stood and pulled Serenity up by her locked arms. "Let's find you something sweet to eat." She winked and pulled Serenity towards the kitchen. "If the rest of you want anything to eat, you better make a run to the store!" Alice warned. "There's not enough food in here for an entire heard of wolves."

"Alice, we have more than enough food," Esme spoke while moving from her husband's side to follow after Alice and Serenity. "I stocked the kitchen and pantry yesterday!"

"I know, but it's not enough," Alice called from the kitchen. "Trust me!"

"ALICE!" Serenity cried out in annoyance. "I don't eat _that_ much…"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Well, there you go. Are you happy? I hope so. If not, I'm sorry. Truly.**

**We didn't get to the part where Serenity explains everything. I couldn't type that much. So, I decided to save it for next chapter. I apologize that this took so long to get to you, but I've had computer issues. My computer caught a bad virus which took only 15 minutes to nearly crash my entire system. I had to get it repaired!**

**That, and I had a hard time thinking of how to write this without making it seem rushed. I think I still failed, but oh well. I think there will be about 3 more chapters to go at the most. Not sure. I'm going to have to work hard to incorporate Jacob into Serenity's life without making it seemed rushed as well. I don't think he can exactly say, " Hey, I imprinted on you. You can't leave. I'm an added fixture to you're life."**

**Yep, this is a Jacob/Serenity (Cosmos) crossie, but I think you figured that out by now, right? If not, well, you know it now. Sorry if this doesn't please everyone, but Jacob needs love too! Give a wolf a break, please! Jeeze…**

**Anyway, if you liked this chapter, let me know. I'm not 100% happy with it, and I'd enjoy feedback.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**

**Next Time: Everyone finally gathers round to hear Serenity's tale. **

**PS: It's after 1 o'clock in the morning here. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. Just alert me to them and I will fix them tomorrow, okay? Thanks! Oh, and also, to my readers from Ireland. I love you guys, really! I mean no offense to the whole driving thing. I've been to Ireland and rode with a native on the back roads there, it scared me to death. So many curves, such narrow roads, and such fast speeds.  
**

**RxR**


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of theVoltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The characters from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**…**

* * *

**...  
**

Serenity huffed in annoyance. She propped herself upon one of the kitchen stools with her arms and legs crossed defiantly. Her demeanor was that of someone pouting and fuming all at the same time. One of her feet anxiously kicked up and down while her fingers tapped against either of her arms. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as Alice retrieved some carrots from the Cullen's refrigerator.

After dragging Serenity into the kitchen, the mischievous vampire set about gathering all the food that she could find. The amount was impressive, but Serenity had to agree; it wouldn't be enough. If the shape-shifters were anything like the true-blue were wolves, someone would need to make a trip to the store.

"We're going to need more," Serenity hopped off her stool and sauntered closer to Alice. The pixy-like woman was busy making slaw at the moment. The sight of it made Serenity's stomach growl all the louder. Her hands itched to find a utensil and scoop up a taste of the mixture, but one look from Alice had Serenity flinching. "Maybe I should go and get some?" Serenity laughed nervously while inching away from her vampire friend.

Alice gave the barest of smiles, and Serenity visibly relaxed. Still, she was hungry, and she deserved a treat. Serenity's eyes raked the kitchen. She noticed some bread lying harmlessly on the kitchen's island counter. Though she would have preferred something not quite as dry, it would have to do. Whistling innocently as she walked by, Serenity snatched the sweet roll.

"Serenity!" Alice chastised. With a quick, 'eep', Serenity darted out the kitchen door with her prized roll clutched tightly to her chest. She laughed as she slipped through the door, but in her excitement, she failed to notice the broad body of which she was about to crash against.

"Umph," Serenity moaned lightly as she rammed straight into a hard and chiseled chest. Two warm arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling back from the impact. "Ow," Serenity rubbed her nose before looking up to see who it was that she had practically run over in her haste.

"You okay?" He was clearly amused.

"Serenity," Alice slammed open the door to the kitchen. In one hand was the wooden spoon that she had been using to stir the slaw. The other hand was flattened against the door. Serenity's eyes widened like that of a doe caught in the headlights. She momentarily forgot about running into someone as fear of Alice's wrath swallowed her whole.

"Uh…," Serenity turned around while still remaining in Jacob's arms. His grip was relentless, leaving her no other choice. One look at Alice had her shrinking back against him.

"Give it back," Alice held out her free hand.

"But Alice," Serenity whined. Alice advanced closer and wielded the wooden spoon in Serenity's direction. With no other choice left, Serenity shoved the entire roll into her mouth. It was so big that her cheeks puffed out like that of a chip monk; it made chewing very difficult, but Serenity managed and swallowed quickly.

"Jasper," Serenity turned back around to look over Jacob's shoulder. "Alice has a _spoon_!" This made the southern vampire chuckle loudly at her expense. Flustered, Serenity stomped her foot while still struggling to peer over Jacob's shoulder. "Help me! You remember what happened last time…"

"That I do," Said vampire chuckled again. Still, he gracefully stood and made his way over to his irate wife. "However, you should remember not to sneak food." He wrapped an arm around Alice, pulling her to his side, while his other hand forcefully took the spoon from his wife's firm grip.

"It was one roll!" Serenity defended herself with a heavy pout.

"True," Jasper placed a kiss on his wife's temple and used his power to soothe her. "Alice, we haven't seen Serenity in a long time. Let's not send her running the other way before you two have time to catch up with one another." He ran his long fingers through her short and silky locks. "Serenity," He smiled at her softly. "I think it would be safer for everyone if you stayed away from the kitchen."

"Okay," Serenity nodded. The one sweet roll she managed to swipe was enough to quiet her stomach, for now. "But we are definitely going to need some more food. Alice was right, there isn't enough."

"Told you," Alice sent a knowing look to her husband.

"I'll go," Jasper volunteered with a sigh. He released his wife and strode towards Jacob. "Why don't you and one of the other wolves come with me. I don't know what you prefer to eat." Jasper's golden gaze focused intently on Jacob, trying to make him understand the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Fine," Jacob nodded and motioned for Seth to follow them. The younger wolf nodded and gave Renesmee a goodbye kiss before following after his alpha. Leah got up to follow, but Jacob shook his head. "I need you to keep an eye on things here." Leah looked reluctant, but she hesitantly nodded and sat back in her seat.

"Remember," Jasper stopped to call over his shoulder. "Behave." With that said, he led the two wolves into the garage. They climbed into Emmett's jeep. Jasper drove while Jacob occupied the passenger side and Seth took a seat in the back. As soon as the trio had pulled out of the Cullen's driveway, Jasper turned his attention to Jacob.

"You need to be very careful," His voice was stern as he spoke to the other man. "Serenity may act like everything is fine, but it's not. She is hurting on the inside. She hides it well from everyone, but my abilities give me a backstage pass to her true feelings."

"What happened to her?" Seth leaned forward and turned his curious gaze to Jasper. He knew Jasper hadn't been speaking to him, but he was still curious.

"I'm not sure," Jasper admitted. The words were sour on his tongue as he spoke them. He hated knowing how she felt and being unable to fix things. "Alice has known her the longest. Not by much, though. She was the one who helped lead me to Alice, and I'm thankful for that." Jasper turned onto the main road that would lead to the closest store. "Which is why I'm going to warn you ahead of time: Take it slow and don't push her into anything. When she's cornered, she runs. And if you hurt her, there is nothing that will keep me from tearing you apart, limb from limb." Gold eyes flashed dangerously as Jasper focused his gaze away from the road and to Jacob.

"I wouldn't," Jacob growled. "Not that I could," He answered honestly. He lifted a finger and tapped his temple. "Imprint coding and such. Whatever happens is up to her." Jacob didn't seem to happy about the fact either; it wasn't that he found his imprint to be repulsive, but from what Jasper had just told him, he doubted that she would readily leap into his arms.

"Can't say that I'm not happy to hear that," Jasper shrugged off the sharp look Jacob sent him. "She's like family. Alice and I see her as the little sister we never had, so don't fuck up." With that said, the rest of the ride to the store was in silence as was the trip back to the Cullen's house an hour later.

**…**

It took nearly three hours to prepare everything by the time the boys had returned with more supplies. With supervision, Serenity was allowed to return to the kitchen. Of course, it helped that Jacob, Jasper, and Seth had brought her back a King Size candy bar to hold her over a little longer. She was so happy she could have kissed them all, but instead she hugged them tightly.

"Carlisle," Serenity called as she stuck her head out of the kitchen's door. "Can you come here a moment?" The blonde vampire nodded and made his way into the kitchen. All of the men, minus Jasper who was given the task to watch Serenity closely, had been shooed away from the kitchen. Most were outside having practice spars with one another.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned once he entered the room. He was amazed to find a large variety of food, including a few pastries that were waiting to be iced.

"No," Serenity shook her head as she continued to stir the chocolate icing she was busy making. "I was wondering if I could, perchance, borrow some items from you." Serenity bit her lip nervously as she said this. Her glance jumped to Alice and Jasper. "If it's okay with you, that is."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded his head. "What is it that you need?"

"A butterfly needle if you have one handy," Serenity answered honestly. She blushed lightly as Carlisle's face filled with confusion. He would gladly fill her request, but he was at a loss for why she would need such a thing.

"One of the first things I learned about Serenity is how truly unique she is," Jasper walked to Serenity. In his hand, he held a small but sharp knife. He gently took Serenity's hand and used the tip of the knife to prick her finger. A drop of blood swelled to the surface, and the dark red color was mixed with silver.

Carlisle's eyes widened as he purposefully sniffed the air. Even though he had many years of experience to contain and control his bloodlust, he admitted that it did not mean he could ignore the scent of blood. Serenity's blood was not only strange in color, but it did not raise the blood lust in him. Also, Carlisle noted, Jasper was not affected either.

"My blood is different from a human in many ways," Serenity stated as she sat aside her bowl. "Vampires and other creatures of a supernatural natural lineage is the top of the food chain on this planet. Humans are their prey. That is why the blood of a human appeals to you so much. I, on the other hand, am not human. My blood does not trigger the need to feed as it would if I were human, for I am not below you in the food chain. I am not prey."

"Amazing," Carlisle pondered aloud to himself. He had never thought of that possibility. Of course, there were not many beings other than humans for him to test this theory.

"The wolves," Serenity stated. "They bleed, but their scent repulses you. If you were merely ravenous blood suckers, you would not care for where the blood originated. But their blood repulses you, for they're your enemy, not your prey. The theory holds true for me as well."

"I have never considered that possibility," Carlisle voiced his thoughts.

"My point is," Serenity licked her lips nervously. "I'm not human, therefore I am not prey. My blood, though not a trigger for a vampire's blood lust, has many benefits for your kind. My power is in my blood. Just a drop can heal you of any harm, restore your energy, and strengthen you. As a show of good faith, I'd like to share my blood with the vampires here tonight, but only in a small quantity. Too much could cause….damaging effects to their psyche."

"She wants your permission," Alice spoke. "Serenity understands our lifestyle and supports it, but she would like to continue anyway."

"There wouldn't be enough to cause a difference in your appetite," Serenity assured Carlisle who stood pensive. "I have rarely had to resort to this outside of a necessity, but, as I said, I wish to do this as a sign of good faith. I would need but a few drops to add into the bowl – " She waved to the icing mix.

"Very well," Carlisle relented and left to retrieve the supplies she would need. He returned moments later and assisted her in finding a vein. He gently slid the needle through her skin and watched in fascination as the silver tinted blood filled the tube. He used a syringe to draw some of the blood and then removed the needle. As soon as the needle left the skin, the puncture healed.

Serenity took the syringe and emptied several drops into the chocolate icing. She then mixed it some more before spreading the mixture over the cake. "Everything will be ready in a few more minutes." She smiled her thanks as Carlisle left to inform the others.

There was too much food to lie out on the table, so it was decided that there would be a line like in a buffet. With the help of everyone, all the dishes were neatly laid out along a long line of tables. While the wolves helped themselves to their plates, Serenity helped Alice and Esme prepare beverages for the vampires. Since many of the vampires had decided to stay, it was decided that they would need to feed without feasting on humans.

Donated blood from a blood bank had been brought in and was served to the vampires who stood about the room. Once everyone had received (or prepared) their meal, seats were taken and the celebratory feast began. Needless to say, everyone (minus Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte) was shocked to see the amount of which Serenity ate. No one knew what to make of the petite girl who put away almost as much food as the wolves sitting around her.

"What?" Serenity looked up once she felt the stares boring into her. "I told you I was hungry." She blushed as Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte laughed at her familiar antics. "Not funny," Serenity kicked Jasper, who was sitting across from her. It did nothing to stop his laughter, so Serenity did the only thing she could think of – she flicked a pea at him. The little green ball bounced off his nose and fell on his lap.

"Manners," He tsked.

"I'll show you manners," Serenity threatened. She'd be sure to kick his ass next time they decided to have a playful spar between friends. Once everyone had settled back down, people returned to their eating. Some of the wolves and Serenity returned to the buffet line for seconds. Once they had their fill, it was time for desert. Serenity stood and went into the kitchen to retrieve her cake. Alice and Esme brought out different trays of sweets for the wolves to decide upon, but when one reached for Serenity's cake, she had to smack their hand away.

"Sorry," Serenity apologized. "This one is strictly for the vampires."

"Why's that?" Seth questioned.

"I added a few drops of my blood to it so that they could enjoy dessert too," Serenity stated while slicing the cake evenly. She was not expecting the uproar that her statement would cause amongst the wolves.

"What?" She questioned. "It's no different than if I went to donate blood and Carlisle got it to bring here tonight." She had a valid point, and that calmed a few of the wolves, but Jacob was still upset. "My blood is different, it's not human; it doesn't cause blood lust. It's a long story, and I'll explain it after dessert, I promise." Serenity gave a pointed look to the remaining wolves that looked like they were ready to fight. They reluctantly settled back down after a stare down that lasted several minutes.

"Wow," Emmett smiled. "This is good." He voiced the opinion of several of the vampires. The wolves weren't keen to hear his opinion, but when they noticed that it had no serious affect on the vampires, it calmed most of their worries.

When all the desserts were eaten and the tables cleaned off, the large group gathered into the living room to hear Serenity's story. Serenity climbed onto the couch and crossed her legs into an Indian style position. Alice took a seat next to her and Jasper took the seat on the other side of her. Charlotte and Peter leaned against both armrests and the rest of the large group of people settled in different areas.

"As you know," Serenity began. "I'm not human. A long time ago, my friends and I were given powers to use against enemies of mankind. These enemies were called youmas. They were demons that would suck the energy out of people and use it to grow more powerful. Their ultimate goal was to conquer the world and enslave humanity. The only ones able to defeat them were my friends and I. We fought countless battles against many enemies. With each enemy that we defeated, another would rise, and we would fight again. Several times we lost our lives in these battles, but destiny restored them to us. Finally, four years after receiving our powers, we faced the ultimate evil – Chaos. He attacked the earth, stealing away my friends one by one until they were all gone. With no one left to turn to, I sought to find and free them. The battle was long and tiresome. When I reached the place where Chaos hid in his new host, I learned that he had turned my friends against me. I was forced to fight them, to kill them…" As Serenity spoke, a glow emitted from her forehead; it pulsed in time with her heart and showed them some of the images of which she spoke.

"When there was none left save I, Chaos came to me, and we fought. I used the last of my strength to banish him from his host, freeing her of his evil influence. With my power exhausted, I fell into the Cauldron, the place where we had battled – " The images filling their minds slowed. "With my friends dead, I wished for nothing but peace. It was then that I was given an offer. I could choose to either continue living a life of battles, or I could choose a different path, one that allowed my friends and loved ones to live the life they always wanted." Serenity's voice filled with sorrow. The images replaying in the eyes of those listening were that of nine faceless people. They were surrounded by a glowing and powerful light.

"I knew that my friends would be happy with whatever decision I made, but I also knew in my heart that I could no longer ask them the carry the mantel of an eternal soldier. They deserved more than to live a life dictated by destiny, and I could no longer bear to see them die for me again. So, I chose. I chose to let them live a life free of duty. I would protect them instead, like they had done for me for so long," Serenity closed her eyes. Tears leaked down her face, dripping from her chin to fall upon her lap. "They didn't realize at the time what my wish entailed, but I knew. I accepted it. The Guardian of the Cauldron blew life back into their starseeds, but this time without their memories. They returned to earth as normal humans with normal lives. I gathered their powers and took them as my own, and from that day forward, I walked the earth not as an inhabitant, but as a guardian. I watched my friends grow to find love. I watched them create families of their own. I watched them grow old, and I watched them die of natural causes. Though it was sad to lose them, I was so happy for them. For once, they died living a life of their own; it is a bitter sweet memory for me, still."

Serenity's hands fisted tightly as she trembled in pain from the memory. Jasper and Alice both reached out to take one of her hands. They held them in theirs and gave them a comforting squeeze. "I had nothing left of them other than those that they left behind. I watched as each generation grew and blossomed. Eventually, I could no longer stand to be so close to the home that bore all those memories. I left in search of a new purpose. With Chaos banished to the cauldron, I had plenty of time before the next battle. I decided to travel; it was during my tour of Russia that I landed across my first encounter of anything supernatural. Never before had I imagined that creatures other than youma existed, but who was I to fault them? His name was Nikolai, and he was an injured werewolf. He was barely out of his teens when a group of vampires kidnapped him. Like some humans, they enjoyed the sport of group hunting, and werewolves were their game. He, along with several other young wolves, had been gathered and released for the hunt. To insure that they could only go so far, special collars were placed around their neck."

"How horrible," Esme gasped as she clung tightly to Carlisle. Many of the wolves present grew tense. Sensing that, Serenity turned her head slightly to Jasper. He used his power to calm their rage until Serenity had finished her tale.

"I was restless that night, and decided to explore more of the country. It was luck that led me to Nikolai. The gene of the werewolf ties them to the moon. It was that bond that led me to him. I could sense something of the moon close by and went to explore. I found him struggling for consciousness in his human form. I was unaware of what he was at the time, but it didn't take long for the vampires to find us. I had just removed his collar and began to heal him when they came upon us." Even Serenity's eyes sharpened angrily. "They attacked without cause, and I defended myself and Nikolai as best I could. I thought they were human, so I restrained myself; it was a mistake. One of the creatures managed to get behind me. He latched onto my neck." She shut her eyes and held a hand to her throat. "He was vicious in his attempts to rip out my throat. Had it not been for my powers, I would have died that night."

"What happened next?" Jake demanded in a low growl. The memories were still replaying for Serenity's audience, and it was all he could do not to change and attack the vision.

"Once I figured out what they were, I didn't hold back," Serenity caught his eye and held his gaze. "I used my power to blast the vampire off of me; it startled the others. They were not sure what to do, and it bought enough time for Nikolai to awaken. He was too weak to move, though, but not enough to lose the use of his voice. I was able to figure out rather easily what was going on, and then all hell broke lose." The scene broke into flames as the vampires burned into ashes at Serenity's feet.

"He was hysterical," Serenity tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I wasn't sure if there were more, so I had to calm him down. It took some time, but he eventually calmed enough to tell me all of what happened. When I learned that there were others, I moved him into a nearby cave and left to find if there were any other survivors. There were none. Nikolai had been the last, and all of the vampires had gathered and came to find him. They never expected him to make it as far as he had, nor find someone trying to help him," Serenity shook her head. "After rescuing him, we became fast friends. Together we sought out answers. I learned that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies, constantly fighting. And the wolves were not the only ones subjected to group hunts. Many wolves took pleasure in doing the same to young vampires."

"I've spent the rest of my life trying to bring peace to the newly turned, especially where the wolves are concerned since their curse ties them to the moon," Serenity finished.

"I thought you said you could heal the curse of a werewolf?" Leah questioned in doubt. From the story, it didn't sound like what she boasted was true.

"I can," Serenity nodded her head. "I have healed many of the newly turned, but for some it is too late; it is not because I cannot heal them, I can. It is because the memories of being a wolf are too deeply ingrained. They can no longer exist in the human world like they had before their turning. I know this from experience. There was a young wolfling named Eva. She was very bright and had a beautiful voice. She wanted to be changed, begged me to change her back, for she had a fiancé she wished to return to. I had my concerns, but I did as she asked. At first, everything seemed well, but it turned for the worse. It is not my story to share, but, needless to say, she had to be changed again."

"How long ago was that?" Benjamin questioned in earnest curiosity.

"Nearly a millennia," Serenity answered honestly. Startled gasps came from almost everyone present. They had no idea that she was that old. "I did not jest when I spoke of my power or age. I have been granted immortality and given the power to protect the world from the evil of Chaos, should he rise again. Though I have not told you everything in detail as to what led up to my receiving of this power, you know enough. Should someone like Aro steal information from you of my origins, it could mean trouble for you. Please understand the reason I am taking such precautions."

"What of vampires?' Garrett questioned. "Do you only cater to the needs of the wolves?" His innuendo was not lost on her, but Serenity didn't rise to the bait.

"Alice and Jasper are testament to my compassion for _all_ beings," Serenity squeezed the hands of her friends. They leaned closer to her, allowing her to soak in their comforting aura. "Even before I ever met Jasper or Alice, I made it a point to turn a blind eye to the prejudices of vampires and werewolves. I helped any I could, and I even tried to save the truly damned. I was not always successful," Her voice faltered. "I have many friends and allies, vampire and wolf alike. If you wish, I would love to add all of you to this list as well. As I hope you could say the same for me."

"You're alright in our eyes," Zafrina spoke for her and her sisters. There were nods all around as the vampires and wolves accepted Serenity and her past.

"Yay," Alice chirped loudly. Her arms circled Serenity's neck, tugging her closer until their faces pressed together. "Now you can't leave!" Serenity blinked in confusion. She looked to Jasper for help, but he shook his head.

"Alice?" Serenity questioned while trying to pry the girl's fingers loose. Her tight grip was cutting off Serenity's air supply. "C-can't breathe…" Alice loosened her hold on Serenity enough to where the blonde girl could breathe easier.

"You're one of us now," Alice smiled and let Serenity go. "Part of the family!"

"I still have duties to attend to Alice," Serenity argued. "I can't just up and –" Serenity suddenly found her mouth stuffed with a rather large sweet roll. Alice had, apparently, hidden it just incase there was any argument.

"It's getting late," Carlisle stood and motioned outside. Indeed, the sun had set long ago and now total darkness covered the skies. Only the moon and stars remained to light the night. "Let us retire for the night and continue the discussions tomorrow."

"Actually," Garrett took a step toward the door. "If it's all the same, I will take my leave now." Carlisle held no objections.

"If any one else wishes to leave tonight, feel free to do so, but you are more than welcome here. There is plenty of room!" Several more vampires left, and only a few remained to stay another day. "My invitation extends to you and yours as well," Carlisle spoke to the wolves.

"We'll return tomorrow," Sam spoke for his pack. With a nod to the Cullen's and Serenity, Sam and his wolf pack retreated into the woods surrounding the Cullen estate. After several silent seconds, howls filled the night.

"I'm going to stay with Renesmee," Seth looked towards Leah and Jacob, wondering what they will do.

"I'll stay as well," Jacob decided as he let his gaze land on Serenity. Leah snorted and moved towards the door.

"I'll return tomorrow," With a nod from her alpha, Leah followed the path of Sam and his wolves back to the reservation. The few that had decided to stay were the Amazonians, Peter and Charlotte, Benjamin and his mate, and Seth and Jacob. Though the vampires did not need sleep, Carlisle led them upstairs to the available rooms.

"Serenity, you can stay in our room," Alice offered pleasantly. "Jasper and I don't use the bed, and you're more than welcome to it." When Serenity opened her mouth to argue, Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. He sent a wave of compliancy towards her and Serenity found herself agreeing against her original will.

"Seth," Edward spoke up as he and Bella gathered Renesmee and prepared to leave. "You are more than welcome to stay with us. The house is not completely finished, but the necessities are there."

"Thanks," Seth stood and waved goodbye to Serenity and then turned to Jacob. After receiving a dismissive nod, Seth followed after Bella, who took off into the woods with Renesmee tucked under her arm. Before following after his wife, Edward turned to Jacob.

"You're welcome to my old room," He offered. "It's across from Alice and Jasper's room."

"Thanks," Jacob nodded his appreciation, but his attention was soon drawn back to Serenity. A loud yawn had escaped her. It took only moments before Serenity's head fell to Jasper's shoulder. The mention of sleep coupled with Jasper's influence was enough to send Serenity off to her dreams.

**…**

* * *

**...  
**

**There you go. Sorry for the wait and sorry if this isn't the best, but it's hot and I'm tired. Next time you will get a peek into Jacob's thoughts on the situation at hand, as well as a flashback to how he felt when first seeing Serenity. Excited? Good, I'm glad. Because there is only one more chapter left after the next one. Yay!**

**So, you know what to do, my lovelies! Review, review, review!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of the Voltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The characters from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

Jacob found himself lying awake, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Many things troubled him this night, and it wasn't solely the rotten stench of the vampires. More so, it was the person asleep in the room next door, not more than a few good strides away. He could hear her soft snores as she continued to rest in the room that belonged to Jasper and Alice.

Jacob's intense brown eyes were glazed as he let his thoughts run free. With the mind reader far enough away, Jacob was free to think back on things leading up to this point. In truth, he felt a mixture of things: happiness, relief, admiration, sorrow, and anger. The anger was directed at himself.

A deep sigh full of regret left him as Jacob thought back to all the trouble he had caused for Bella. How much pain had she suffered from his stubborn refusal to let her go? To let her be happy? Now that he had experienced the imprint, his mind was clear of confusion, jealousy, and hate. It was what had him relieved, but also left him conflicted. How could he ever make it up to Bella? How would his imprint react should she ever find out, if she ever accepted him, that is?

This last thought brought on a whole other set of emotions that were just as confusing as the previous set. There was so much about her to learn, so much left in the dark, and it was enough to drive him mad. He had barely scratched the surface of her persona. He wanted to know more. He wanted to make her happy. But how? If what blonde vampire said was true, that there was so much more even they did not know, what chance did he have?

Doubt flooded him, making his heart race as his mind started to create all sorts of scenarios. None of which brought him any relief. A soft knock came upon his door, startling him from his thoughts. Without waiting for reply, the person behind the door came in. Speak of the devil.

"You need to try and control your emotions," Jasper spoke as he slid into the room. He stayed near the door because he had no intention of staying longer than necessary. "I am not the only one who can sense the emotions of others. She is much the same." They both knew who Jasper spoke of when he said "she."

Jacob froze as his body stiffened and strained to hear for any change coming from the room next door. The soft snores were gone, but the soft and slow whisper of her breath was enough to assure him that she was still asleep.

"She started to awake, but I used my abilities to calm her and keep her sleeping," Jasper supplied. "Unlike myself, she is not so easily accepting of manipulating the emotions of others unless necessary. Her ability to sense them, however, is a match for my own."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jacob questioned sharply.

"I honestly don't know," Jasper shrugged and moved to leave the room. "Just remember what I said earlier," the underlying threat was clear as day. Indeed, Jacob remembered Jaspers promise to tear him limb from limb should he hurt the girl. Not in the mood to argue in fear of waking the sleeping form next door, Jacob gave a sharp nod of his head.

Jasper softly shut the door behind him, and only then did Jacob lie back down. He tried to relax his body, but it was difficult. His mind was racing. Taking a very deep breath, Jacob closed his eyes and slowly released the breath. He allowed his mind to concentrate on the battle that had changed his life in so many ways.

He could almost hear the sound of her humming, the first change that came over him. The sound had been easy to discern through the thick silence that had filled the clearing. The notes of the tune had tickled his senses, shocking him when his body unconsciously began to relax. Then when the wind brought her scent to him, a whole new level of awareness had overcome him. His senses came alive, but then, he had confused it with danger.

Everyone had been so on edge, so unsure of things to come, and it had made it hard for him to distinguish who she was at first. But her eyes! When he had seen into the depths of those beautiful blue orbs, he felt the earth slide out from under his feet. His entire being felt like it was falling, free falling into the unknown that promised either eternal happiness or sorrow. Then, as fast as it had come, it was gone. Everything clicked back into place, and his heart raced.

It hadn't been the time or place to react on his imprintation. He had to restrain himself, but it had been so hard to fight off his urges to protect her, especially when she had gone and placed herself in immediate danger. Her abilities, though, surprised him and everyone that had gathered. Pride swelled within him, but, thinking back on it, Jacob started to worry.

Would she find him worthy to protect her? Her powers, the ones she had shown and the ones she had mentioned far outweighed his in skills. He was fast and he was strong. Would that be enough for her? For someone who could call upon the powers of the elements and manipulate them so expertly? So gracefully?

Jacob began to feel doubt creep into him; it's icy fingers squeezed tightly around his heart. Suddenly the urge to sleep overcame him and it took him several seconds to realize it was that vampires fault. However, it was too late. Those few seconds were enough to give the vampire time to manipulate the wolf into sleep.

**…**

"Hey," a soft voice called to him, pulling him from his dreams. "Wake up," blinking his eyes open, Jacob's vision filled with the sight of the pixie girl. She was bending over his sleeping form, shaking him by the shoulder. When she noticed he was awake, she nodded and straightened.

"Good," She gave him a smile. "You're awake. I thought I'd let you go and wake Sere." Her smile was warm, but her gaze was mischievous. "Have fun!" The pixie-like vampire chirped as she practically skipped out of the room and out of view. With a loud yawn, Jacob pushed himself into a sitting position. His body ached all over and the smell of vampires clung to his skin, making him queasy. Even if the wolves and vampires were on good terms that did nothing for the stench of death that surrounded them. Standing and stretching, Jacob allowed himself to walk across the hall and to the room which held the sleeping goddess.

The door opened quietly and presented him with the sight of a tangled mass of sheets. The only visible part of Serenity's body was an arm and leg which dangled off one side of the bed. Also visible was the long mass of hair which fell atop the sheets in ribbons which resembled liquid silk. The long strands glowed in the light of the sun which filtered through the glass walls.

Jacobs's eyes focused solely on her and he felt the ground move all over again. It took him several seconds to break free from the trance he had found himself in, but then he moved forward. He stopped next to the bed and moved to lift her arm and leg back onto the bed. Her skin was warm, and the feel of her skin against his sent an electric shock through his system.

Being careful of her hair, Jacob began to slowly slide the covers away from her, searching for her head. The silk sheets easily slid away from her, and as her face came into view, Jacob froze. She looked so peaceful.

"Are you going to stand there staring at her all morning or are you going to wake her up?" Alice questioned from the doorway. Jacob's head shot towards her. He had been so focused on the sleeping girl that he had failed to hear the vampires approach.

"Breakfast is cooking, and she won't want to miss it," Alice informed him. "So you better wake her up while you have the chance." Again, the look of mischief returned to her eyes, but Jacob ignored it. He turned his attention back to Serenity and slowly reached out to shake her softly by the shoulder.

A low grunt of displeasure escaped from her parted lips. Her brows creased and a small pout formed on her face. "Five more minutes, Nikolai." She groaned and scooted away from Jacob's touch.

A low growl rumbled from his chest at the sound of the other man's name on her lips. She had mentioned the man, but not the relationship the two held. Was it friendship or more? The thought of another man – another wolf – with her had him on edge. The alpha inside of him rose to the challenge, wanting to find and put the other in his place.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jacob forced the wolf in him down, not wanting to transform here, especially when he was so close to her. The thought of possibly injuring her during his transformation was enough to smother the wolf's ire. With his head clear, Jacob cleared his throat and then tried once more to wake her.

"Serenity," He whispered her name softly. Still, the girl moved to evade his attempts even in her sleep.

"No," She whined and turned. Her hands reached out to clutch the sheets to her chest as her body curled into a ball. "Go awaaaayyyy."

"No luck?" Alice had not left the doorway. No, she was enjoying the show way too much. It was no secret to her or Jasper that Serenity was a very stubborn sleeper. The two vampires found it humorous to try and wake her or watch others in the attempts. Thus, it was the reason behind Alice's suggestion that Jacob try his hand at waking the sleeping princess.

"Why don't you try this?" Alice grinned and stood straighter. Jacob shot her a look that held many meanings, all of which she ignored. "Serenity, Jasper is eating all of the pancakes!"

"WHAT?" A loud shriek came from the sleeping girl as her body shot up. The covers were tangled around her lower half, preventing her from moving to stand upon the bed. Not one to be deterred, Serenity in her daze shot out of the bed and straight into Jacob's chest.

Having not been prepared for that kind of reaction, Jacob felt himself falling backwards. His arms instantly locked around her trim waist, pulling her to him so that she would not receive any injuries from the fall. A low grunt escaped him as his back hit the carpet and her tiny body sandwiched him between her body and the floor. The long strands of her silver hair fell around the two like a curtain, and some tickled his nose causing him to sneeze.

"Oh my God!" Serenity exclaimed in embarrassment. She had not been aware that anybody else was in the room. In her hurry to find and stop Jasper, she had slammed into a brick wall, or, at least, that was what it had felt like. Only the brick wall gave way and she fell along with it, landing on its warmth. "I am so sorry."

Jacob brushed away the strands that fell across his face in time to see Serenity's face turn red in color. Her blue eyes were wide and darted over his bare chest. Which she just so happened to be pressed along from the small fall. He felt a chuckle threaten to rumble from within him as she attempted to remove herself from his body; however, the sheets which were tangled around her lower half prevented her from moving very far.

"Alice," Serenity whined as she shot a glare towards the giggling vampire. "This is all your fault."

"Here," Jacob's deep voice pulled her attention back to him. His large and warm hands settled over her hands, stopping their useless attempts at tugging the sheet away. They guided them to the side then helped her to roll over. She watched frozen as the bare chested man sat up and adjusted his position so that he could help detangle her.

Cool air brushed against her bare legs as he finally managed to completely untangle the sheets. A blush covered his cheeks as he took in the sight of her long and pale legs, and he quickly averted his gaze when he felt her discomfort.

"Sorry," He mumbled before standing and turning his back towards her. He missed the deepening of her blush as Serenity tugged on her shorts. Even though in battle she wore a skirt just as short, it was still embarrassing, especially when there were guys around.

"I-It's fine," She stuttered softly while standing. "It was my fault anyway." Taking the chance to escape, she did so, running into Alice who laughed and pulled her along towards the bathroom.

"That went well," Jacob grumbled as he turned and picked up the sheets. He rolled them up and tossed them back onto the bed before heading out of the room. He strode to the stairs and looked down, searching for one of the other vampires that lived within this giant house. Almost as if sensing him, Bella came into view from one of the other rooms.

"Bella," Jacob called and she looked up surprised.

"Jacob," She smiled towards him and moved to walk up the stairs to greet him. "How did you sleep?"

The simple question brought back the reminder of the prior night. Jacob would need to have a word with a certain empathy before the day was over. "Fine." Jacob nodded and felt unsure of what else to say. There was much he needed to tell her, but he didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Bella smiled knowingly before moving forward to embrace him in a hug. "I'm just happy that you found someone."

"Have I really?" He questioned in doubt.

"Give it time," Bella suggested.

"I know," Jacob sighed and then rolled his shoulders. The muscles of his back still ached slightly, and a couple of his bones popped from his movements. "Hey." Jacob questioned while looking about. He could hear the sound of running water nearby, and could smell the steam. "Is there another bathroom I could use?"

"Sure!" Bella smiled and waved her hand, motioning for him to follow. She led him to the Cullen's second bathroom. "Need anything?"

"Can you ask Seth or Leah to run and bring me back some clothes from the house?" Jacob questioned honestly. "I reek."

"Hey," Bella slapped his shoulder playfully. "I resent that!" The two shared a laugh before Bella departed and Jacob entered the bathroom. He was looking forward to a nice and long shower. After locating a towel and washrag, Jacob shed himself of his clothes and walked to the shower. He adjusted the water to its hottest setting and then climbed into the stall, sliding the curtain shut behind him.

The shower stall's powerful blasts beat into his back, and the hot water soothed his aching muscles, allowing them to relax completely. He stepped back and let the water spill over his head. The warm drops of water spilled over his head and dripped down his face, washing away both the stench of vampires and the soft scent of his imprint.

"Jacob," Seth called as he entered the bathroom. His arms were full of clothes. "Leah brought your stuff over, and some shampoo. Billy told her to tell you to call him. He wants an update."

"Thanks," Jacob called as Seth left the small bathroom. Opening the curtain, Jacob reached out for the shampoo and soap that lay atop his folded clothes. He would have to thank Leah for thinking ahead. There was no way he wanted to use the fruity shampoo that was stored in the bathroom's closet. For the next few minutes, Jacob let himself forget everything except for the feel of the water.

**…**

"That is so not fair," Serenity cried as Jasper was allowed to sneak a piece of food without Alice's wrath. "Why does he get away with it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Her blue eyes narrowed into a glare as she watched Jasper exaggerate his chewing. In retaliation, she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh.

"Oh my," Jasper grinned. "That's not very lady like of you."

"Does it look like I care," Serenity stuck her tongue out at him again. "If you were a gentleman, you would have shared that biscuit you just swiped! What happened to southern hospitality?"

"We lost the war, remember?" Jasper teased back.

"Wasn't the only thing apparently," Serenity huffed as Jasper spared her a wink.

"Play nice now children," Alice sang from her position at the stove.

"Since when was playing nice ever any fun?" Serenity questioned right as several more people entered the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Seth spoke up just as his stomach rumbled. "What's cookin?"

"Pancakes," Alice chirped as she flipped one into the air. "Chocolate chip pancakes at the moment." She added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, but be careful," Serenity warned the younger boy. "Alice is vicious about people sneaking food. Unless you're Jasper, that is." Alice and Jasper chuckled along with the others who had easily overheard the conversation from the other room.

"So, when will it be ready?" Embry questioned as his stomach began to rumble as well. He, along with Quil, had arrived ahead of Sam and the others in order to spend some time with Jacob. The two had missed their friend during the struggle and separation of the pack.

"In just a couple more minutes," Alice supplied as she slid the pancake onto a plate stacked full of more chocolate chip pancakes. "Just need to make a couple more."

"Ugh," Serenity grumbled as she allowed her chin to rest on top of the kitchen's island. Her blue eyes gazed longingly at the steaming stack of eggs piled into several large bowls. How she wished she could just devour the bowl right then and there. Her own stomach was cramping from hunger. Silently, Serenity wondered if Alice was taking her time just to torture her.

"You might just be right," Edward spoke as he slid into the room. He gave Serenity's shoulder a soft pat as he passed by her and towards his sister. Giving the pixie girl a soft hug, he then moved to greet his brother.

"I knew it," Serenity turned the stool around and hopped off of her seat. "Since I'm not loved, I will just leave." She quickly moved around the group of wolves blocking the doorway of the kitchen and moved into the living room. As she passed by the stairs, she noticed Jacob walking down the stairs. His hair was wet from the long shower he had just taken, but, thankfully, he now donned a shirt. A soft blush covered her cheeks as she recalled their earlier run in, but she pushed the embarrassment to the side.

"Feeling better?" She questioned in earnest curiosity.

"Huh?" He questioned as he was brought out of his internal thoughts. "Yeah, better." He ran his hand through his wet hair, causing some of the water still clinging to it to flick off the short strands.

"Alice took over the cooking from Esme, and breakfast should be ready soon," Serenity informed him as she moved to the living room. After that embarrassing moment earlier that morning, she didn't think she could stand to be pinned under his intense gaze for very long. It had been years since her last klutz attack, and, of course, she had to have the next one happen on top of a half naked guy.

"I thought I smelled something cooking," Jacob unconsciously followed her into the living room. It was a natural reaction to being so close to her, and he didn't even notice it until he found himself moving to sit next to her on the couch. Now that he thought about it, his nose picked up on a soft floral scent that radiated off of her. He hadn't recalled that particular scent from earlier. It was then he realized it had probably been her using the other shower.

"Was that you in the shower earlier?" He hadn't meant to sound blunt or cause her embarrassment, but he had.

"Yeah, why?" Serenity asked in embarrassment.

"With so much hair, I'm surprised you managed to dry it so fast," Jacob quickly supplied as his answer while turning his head to the side. He mentally chastised himself for speaking his mind before thinking it through. The sound of Edward's laughter from the kitchen only caused further embarrassment for the alpha wolf.

"Oh," Serenity fingered a few strands of hair, twirling them around her finger. "I guess that does seem kind of weird." She chuckled and used her free hand to summon the powers of the wind and fire. "However, my powers have some personal perks, including a super-powered, all natural hair dryer." The ball of fire and wind wrapped around Jacob, circling his head and drying his hair.

"Neat trick," He couldn't help but wonder if the fire would burn him should it touch his skin. The thin strands of flame were close to his face, and their warmth licked across his nose and cheeks.

"It comes in handy," Serenity nodded and allowed her control to release. The wind and flames dispersed around Jacob's head. Silence started to stretch between them, and as much as Jacob wanted to break the silence, he didn't know how. Jasper's warnings echoed through his mind, reminding him that he had to tread carefully around her. It was hard to believe a woman as powerful as her was so fragile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Finally!" Serenity cheered as she jumped from the couch. "Come on; let's go get some food before it is all gone!" Reaching down, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. Without waiting for a reply, she pulled him along behind her as she all but ran for the dinning room table.

It was also hard for him to imagine someone so small eating so much! If things worked out, at least she would fit in around him and the rest of the pack….

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Okay, this was not the longest chapter that I have ever supplied for you all; however, I didn't exactly get a lot of motivation from my reviews. Normally, I get a lot of reviews about how much they enjoy this story, but after the last chapter, they all seemed to disappear. I only had six reviews, and to those reviewers, I thank you! You all are great! To those who wanted this pairing and didn't review, I'm disappointed in you.**

**Seriously.**

**Anyway, reviews are not as important to me as they used to be, but I did want to voice my disappointment. Now, on to other news, only one chapter remaining for this story, and I will tell you now, you will probably be pissed how I end it, lol! I am so excited for the final piece of this puzzle. It will be my first fully completed, multi-chapter story. **

**I look forward to any feedback, good or bad. Take care all! **

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Next time: Everyone is ready to get back into their normal routine, but what does that mean for Jacob if normal includes Serenity leaving? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Dawning**

**By Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Renesmee's existence is brought to the attention of the Voltouri and Alice goes in search of a witness; however, is Nahuel the only thing Alice and Jasper will bring back to Forks? Or will they enlist the help of someone else as well?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Sailor Moon. The characters from their respective places are also owned fully by their creators- not me!**

**Note: It is hard to believe that this is the last chapter! I am kind of sad about that fact. :( Then again, I assure you that there will be a sequel. *Wink* That is, if you all want one. It truly depends on the number of requests. I can tell you now that I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. I have the entire story outlined and planned out. I just need motivation to start it! * *Wink Wink***

**So...Read and Review...**

**Leave me some inspiration people!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

In total it had only been four days since the encounter with the Volturi and the entrance of Serenity. During that time, so much had happened so fast, and life as everyone knew it was gone. The birth of Renesmee had caused a ripple that spanned so far and wide that it had even affected the fabric of time. Of course, only one person knew of this fact, and she was not prone to give out information such as that on a whim.

The child's existence was what had notified Serenity of the trouble that Alice and Jasper was facing. The horrifying visions of the child's birth had slammed into Serenity, knocking the air from her lungs and pulling her completely into it. She felt exactly what both Renesmee and Bella felt. The pain was so excruciating, both mental and physical. It was enough to have rendered her unconscious for three days.

Her friends, especially Nikolai, had been uneasy and quite restless the entire time. They had refused to leave her side even to feed. When she had awoken, she found them all on the brink of transforming into their beastly form. Only after reassuring them that she was fine would they depart to transform and feed. Nikolai had been the last to leave. He refused to leave her alone in case another vision took hold. He waited until the others had returned before taking his departure.

When she announced her plans to leave all hell had broke loose. The entire pack, wolves and vampires alike, was not happy with the decision, especially after that vision. Only a handful understood the necessity and new it was futile to try and stop her. One way or another Serenity would go and do what she wanted. She had the power to transport and there was not much that could stop her. That did not mean her friends were happy with that little fact.

Though she was not one of them, they accepted her as one of their own. She was a sister, a mother figure, and to some, a savior. They were her rock during her times of sorrow and depression. Even now, after all of these years, her memories of the past still haunted her, but they helped to ease the pain. Leaving them behind was not pleasant, but it had been necessary; it still was.

Serenity sighed softly as her gaze drifted to the people around her. Though she had not had another vision, there was an unsettling feeling grasping at her that refused to leave. It was not bad, but it did not make her feel at ease. Something was telling her that there was more to be done here, but she had no idea what that was.

Her gaze drifted to Renesmee who was smiling brightly towards her friends. Serenity smiled softly towards the young girl when their eyes met. In that moment, Serenity looked inside and saw the bright and shinning star that lay in her; it was strong and warm. There was power in that star, but what kind of power was still somewhat of a mystery.

From what she could tell, it was powerful and pure. A light so bright and so familiar, almost painfully so. Fate had something in store for this child of mixed blood, and Serenity could only hope it would be kinder to Renesmee than it had been to others like her.

**…**

"Relax your body," Serenity's voice surrounded him. "Concentrate but don't tense up!" She was strict, but her tone was patient and supportive, even understanding. "Let it come to you. Don't force it." She moved behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and his back, adjusting his form to a better position.

"It's frustrating," He mumbled under his breath when he could not get his powers to work the way he wanted. His brow was knit in frustration as his hands, which were outstretched, shook and trembled. "I can feel it there, but it ..."

"Close your eyes," She moved to stand next to him. "Close your eyes and picture in your mind what it is you want to come to you. Imagine it, feel it, take it in, and let it surround you. Can you do that?" She was facing him. Her eyes searched his features as he slowly did as instructed.

"I'll try," He whispered while his eyes slowly closed. Vampires had no need to breathe, but he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt his body relax. The tension and anxiety drained from him and it was then that he felt it. The warmth came to him slowly. It radiated around him, soft and slow at first and then...then it swarmed around him. When he opened his eyes, fire danced around him, wrapping around him as the heat extended from his palms.

"Excellent, Benjamin!" Serenity praised as she stood back. "Now, try to move it." She pointed towards the distance where a target had been set up. "Don't attack it head on yet. I want you to try and maneuver around it. This exercise is about control."

She watched as Benjamin's control over the fire wavered and almost flickered out of existence before he was able to regain control. His entire body trembled as he forced the flames to condense into one long strand.

"Slow and steady," Serenity coached him and watched as he struggled to move the flames forward at the pace she had set. The flames jumped and jerked repeatedly until they came to a halt in front of the target. They then began to spasm out as if trying to separate and surround it. Instead, the flames combusted.

"NO!" Benjamin yelled to himself in frustration and disappointment.

"Hey," Serenity defended him as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You did good. Besides, you have plenty of time to practice. You are a vampire, remember?" Her attempt at humor was enough to lighten his disposition, even at the expense of a very bad joke.

"You make it look so easy," Benjamin sighed in defeat.

"I've had years of practice," Serenity spoke softly as her eyes moved to stare off into the distance. Her eyes did not focus on anything in particular as she was pulled into a distant memory. A short span of silence settled over the two before Tia, Benjamin's mate, went to him and embraced him. She spoke words of encouragement, lifting his spirits and causing Serenity to smile at their happiness and love.

"I think that is enough for now. You should take a break," Serenity excused herself so that the couple could have some alone time. While they spoke outside, she moved into the Cullen's manor. Her first destination was the kitchen. She needed something to drink. As soon as she entered the house, Alice was at her side.

Gold eyes looked at her in amusement, and Serenity was on edge instantly. "What is it, Alice?" She questioned while moving towards the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing," Alice all but sang while following behind her friend. "I was just wondering how long you planned to stay with us." She twirled ahead of Serenity and grabbed the door, opening it for her and then following behind.

"I'm not burdening you am I?" Serenity questioned in concern. Her thoughts flooded with worry, but Alice only giggled at her expression.

"No, silly," Alice stayed close to her side. "We would love it if you prolonged your stay! You never stay very long, and it has been a while since Jasper and I last had a chance to spend time with you. Won't you stay? Please!"

Serenity looked away from the pleading look in her friend's gold eyes. Alice had a way of getting whatever she wanted when one looked into those mischievous orbs. Even without looking, Serenity could feel Alice's gaze drilling into her. The weight of that gaze all but settled over her shoulder.

"I had planned to stay a while longer to ensure that things here stay quiet," Serenity spoke as she retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. She opened it's cap and took a long swig of the crisp and clean liquid.

"Really?" Alice's voice turned serious. "Have you seen anything?"

"No," Serenity shook her head but avoided her gaze. "I have seen nothing that would be of concern for anyone involved." She made her voice sound certain, but even without a vision to guide her, she knew things were not over in regards to Renesmee's existence and the Volturi's involvement in the situation. Time would tell when things were to unfold. Just how long that would take was the only question that lingered.

"You know what?" Alice spoke suddenly. "We should do something fun today!"

"No shopping!" Serenity's eyes widened in panic at the thought.

"No, none of that yet," Alice assured her. "I was thinking that we could go to the beach; it is a beautiful day after all."

"That sounds like fun," Serenity relaxed at the thought. A day spent bathing in the sun and swimming in the ocean. You couldn't get much more relaxed than that!

**…**

"This wasn't what I had in mind when you said 'we could go to the beach,' Alice," Serenity grumbled as she, the Cullens - minus Carlisle and Esme - Benjamin, Tia, and the wolves gathered at the top of a very large cliff. Cold wind blew up from the sea, whipping Serenity's hair around her body and sending goosebumps down her exposed flesh.

"It'll be fun!" Alice chirped. "Bella even did it when she was human!"

"I guess that is somewhat reassuring," Serenity agreed, but still. She wanted to relax, not high dive off a cliff.

"Aren't you immortal?" One of the wolves - Paul - questioned in doubt. "This shouldn't be an issue for you if you are."

"I don't exactly make it a habit to jump off of high cliffs, ya know?" Serenity replied in returned sarcasm. She moved forward to look over the cliff. It wasn't that she was scared of heights, she just wanted to relax and unwind. Not dive head first into freezing cold water!

"Scared?" Paul all but laughed and he earned a glare from both Serenity and Jacob.

"No," Serenity growled before retreating from the edge. "It just wasn't what I had in mind, that's all." She moved to a nearby tree and began to pull off her shirt and slide off her shorts to reveal a modest two piece made up of an ivory white fabric. * The upper part of her two piece wrapped around the back of her neck instead of leaving straps upon the shoulders. She also took time to undo her normal hairstyle and pull it into a tight ponytail. The less the hair wrapped around her, the better.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to jump?" Serenity questioned as she turned to face the others. Her gaze was fastened on Paul, the one to question her hesitance. It was a challenge of which he accepted. He took off running even as he ripped off his shirt. The material fluttered to the ground as his body soared through the air, free falling to the raging torrent below.

"Show off," She scoffed and waited. After a couple of minutes, she took off. "Ya'll coming?" She questioned as she passed the others in a flash. Her last step propelled her high into the air where her body seemed to freeze for a second before being pulled down by the force of gravity. As she fell, she twisted her body, allowing it to flip and turn easily in her descent. When she neared the water, she straightened and allowed her body to cut through the choppy waves.

Her head broke the surface soon after and she gasped for air. The water was so cold! It felt like a million needles attacking her at once. Still, she had to admit the feel of falling was exhilarating. She only wished the water was a tad bit warmer. Of course, seeing as it was the Pacific, there wasn't much hope for that.

"Not bad," the sound of Paul's voice hollered from nearby. Serenity turned her head and began to swim towards him just as another form stabbed through the choppy waves. Jacob resurfaced right next to Serenity almost as soon as his body was submerged.

"How was it?" He questioned as they both swam towards the beach where Paul had already made it. As he spoke, his breath formed a small cloud which testified to the chill in the air.

"Not bad," Serenity grinned. "A little on the cold side, though." She grinned and ran her hand over her face, pushing her bangs from her eyes. The strands stuck to her face and allowed the water to drip into her eyes. Most of the strands fell back against her brow as she and Jacob moved towards the shore. It wouldn't do good to stay in the cold waters for a long period of time.

"Yeah," Jacob swam a little closer as the two came into the shallows. "The water stays cold around here -" Two screams rang through the air, catching their attention. Serenity and Jacob turned to see Edward, Bella, and Renesmee jump from the top and fall.

"She talked them into it I see," Serenity grinned. Since arriving, Renesmee had all but begged to jump as well, but her parents refused. That didn't stop the little girl and she continued to beg for permission to go and join the fun, even if it meant being supervised by someone. She was, after all, still a child.

"Ready to go again?" Jacob asked her expectantly.

"Oh yeah," Serenity grinned and made towards the trail that led back to the cliff. "I'm going to put Paul in his place." She laughed along with Jacob as the two made their way back to the top. Paul was already at the top, jumping once more along with several others.

…

Several hours were spent jumping from the cliffs. In that time, there was much laughter and a few small fights amongst members from the wolves and the vampires. A new pact had been made between the two groups but the rivalry was still there. There were doubts as to whether there would ever be complete understanding between the two groups.

Now the two groups had gathered around a large bonfire that provided warmth and light in the growing darkness. Preparations for the trip had included several large picnic baskets filled to the brim with food and sugary treats. After devouring all of the main food, the group, specifically the wolves and humans, began to work on making smoores with their companions and imprints. Serenity had her fair share of six large smoores. She could swear there was still some sticky marshmallows sticking to her gums.

"Want another one?" Another smoore with an especially large chunk of chocolate suddenly entered her vision. The gooey chocolate called to her like a siren, and Serenity couldn't help but nod and accept the gift.

"Thanks, Jacob," Serenity smiled as she took a large bite, getting chocolate and marshmallow on the corners of her lips. Jacob chuckled and took a bite of his own smoore, but with less enthusiasm as she. "These are so good!" Serenity sighed delightfully after finishing off her seventh smoore. She made sure to get all of the chocolate off of her fingers before relaxing and allowing her body to savor the taste left in her mouth.

"Yeah, I've been enjoying smoores like this every since I was young," Jacob grinned as he recalled the bonfires from the earlier days. Days when he and his friends were not wolves, when they had no care in the world. Of course, back then he hadn't known her. Just the thought caused him to cringe; it was truly amazing how imprinting worked. He never thought he would feel this way for anyone but Bella, and now...

"I don't think I can eat another bite!" Serenity exclaimed as she stretched her legs out before her.

"Be careful not to get your shoes too close to the fire or the bottoms will melt," Jacob warned her. Everyone had changed back into their clothes after the end of the cliff diving. Blankets had also been brought out along with several large tents. Beach side camping had been more of Serenity's idea, but everyone thought it was great, even Rosalie. Of course, that could have been due to the fact that Renesmee wanted to go, and Rosalie adored the child.

"Oh no," Serenity pulled her feet back and checked the bottom of her shoes. The rubber was hot, but not deformed in any way as of yet. She sent Jacob a grateful smile as she readjusted and then pulled a blanket around her shoulders. It wasn't necessarily cold outside, but there was a slight chill in the air.

"Cold?" Jacob questioned as he placed two marshmallows on a couple of sticks. He handed one to her and then extended his towards the flames, letting the puffy white marshmallow to blacken.

"Just a little," Serenity twirled her stick between her fingers as she let the marshmallow linger in the flames. Once it caught on fire, she pulled it back and blew on it. Testing how hot it was with her fingers, she pulled it off the stick and popped it into her mouth.

"Here," Jacob slid closer and allowed his shoulder to brush against hers. She could feel the heat through the blanket, and it was so comforting. "We run higher than normal people. So if you're cold, you can use me as a heater."

"So you do," Serenity acknowledged and stored that information away for later. She would have to look into their pathological oddities and compare them to that of the wolves in her pack. They ran at higher temperatures as well. What other similarities were there? Serenity unknowingly leaned against him, soaking up the warmth that he freely offered while her mind ran through the many possibilities between the werewolves and the shape shifters.

The wolf inside of Jacob was very content as Serenity continued to lean against him; however, for both man and wolf, this closeness was not enough. His fingers twitched as he fought the urge to wrap an arm around her. He did not want to scare her away, but being so close to her was intoxicating. Never would he have believed that having an imprint would have this kind of effect on him. His brown eyes were soft as they gazed at her while she fixed another marshmallow on her stick.

"Are you going to have another?" Serenity questioned as she held up another to him. When she caught him staring at her, she blushed, but the darkness had settled and it helped to hide the blush. She could always blame it on the flames that were nearby as well.

"Thanks," Jacob plucked the marshmallow from her fingers and slid it on the end of his stick. He turned his attention to the flames but caught the knowing look of Alice and Jasper. The flames that reflected in their eyes made the golden orbs seem to twinkle in mirth. Jacob huffed in annoyance.

"Jacob your marshmallow!" Serenity poked his side to gain his attention. Indeed, his marshmallow had caught on fire and burned quickly. The entire thing was black and the inner contents had already started melting down the stick; it was ruined. "Poor marshmallow," She pouted as she tentatively pulled the thin layer of char off of it. "Ruined and beyond consumption."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at her as she mourned the marshmallow. It seemed that any kind of sweet that went to waste was upsetting for her. Indeed he remember her lecturing Seth on being wasteful of his piece of chocolate cake during one of the dinners at the Cullen's residence. That was before she swiped the rest of his uneaten piece for herself so as to make sure it was not wasted so carelessly. Jasper and Alice had laughed while everyone else had simply stared at her.

"Okay," Seth stood suddenly and called for everyone to gather around. "Whose up for some ghost stories?" A chorus of moans echoed around the campfire.

"Ghost stories? Seriously?" Leah questioned her brother in disbelief. "After what happened you think a ghost story is going to scare us?" She shook her head and reached out to grab and jerk her brother back down.

"But it's tradition!" Seth argued before quieting down.

"How bout instead of ghost stories we share stories of our own from the past," Bella offered as a suggestion.

"That's a great idea, Bella," Emmett grinned. "I'll go first!" Rosalie who was sitting beside her husband could not help but roll her eyes at his anxiousness. Still, she could not hold back the grin that spread over her features as her husband began to recount one of his most favorite hunting stories to the group.

"That poor bear," Serenity whispered softly between giggles. Emmett was definitely the most comical of the vampires she had met that belonged to the Cullen's group. He reminded her somewhat of Motoki from her life as Usagi. Carefree and happy, and always willing to make you laugh. She really liked him.

"What about you, Serenity?" Jacob questioned her. "Is there any story that you'd like to share?" Serenity straightened and thought carefully on what story she could share that would add up to Emmett's. The only one that came to mind was when she first met Peter and Charlotte

"Well, I do have one," She grinned and dragged her gaze to Peter. She spared him a wink before looking over at Jasper whose eyes widened in surprise. Though he was not the mind reader, he knew the story she was most likely going to share. "I doubt it will be as humorous or entertaining as Emmett's story, but I'll gladly share."

"Of course you would choose that one," Jasper chuckled and it was then that Alice caught on to which story Serenity had planned to share. She giggled and moved to dance around the fire and to the other side of Serenity. Alice took Serenity's hand in hers and then leaned close to her friend, whispering her support into her ear while also pressing Serenity back against Jacob's side.

"It wasn't long after meeting Alice and Jasper that I decided to travel with them for a while. Jasper and Alice had only been together for a short time, and I wanted to keep an eye on them and make sure that the two love birds didn't get into too much trouble," Serenity grinned as Alice's laughter rang through the air at that comment. "Of course, during that time Jasper would use those southern charms of his to get under my skin, always making me blush and fuss at him."

"I still do it, darlin'," Jasper winked and chuckled at Serenity's reaction which wasn't either of the things she had mentioned.

"You still try," Serenity corrected him while shaking her finger at him. "Back to what I was saying. I was traveling with them for a while and it was then that Jasper wanted to pay his dear friend, Peter, a quick trip to introduce him to Alice. I tagged along for the ride, eager to see more of America. It was rare that I had to travel far, and when I did, it was even rarer that I traveled so deep into America." Though she was honest in what she said, there was a feeling in the air that made everyone assume that there was more to that than what she had shared.

"I can't run as fast as a Vampire, but I can travel as fast if not more so," Serenity explained. "I can open portals or tears in the fabric of space and time and instantly open another to where I want to go. However, unless I have an idea of where I am going, it makes it hard to find the place. When I explained this to them -" Serenity motioned towards Jasper and Alice. "-it was decided that I should run with them."

"How long were you able to keep up?" Edward questioned. He was the fastest of the Cullen's but Jasper was a close second.

"I wasn't," Serenity admitted. "They didn't give me the chance to even try!"

"I threw her over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes," Jasper commented lazily with a shrug.

"He seriously did!" Serenity exclaimed as she leaned forward. "All I could see was the ground rushing below as I dangled behind him. I never, ever, have felt so sick in my life. I can fly, I can jump high heights, but I cannot and will not ever travel by vampire again after that," Serenity's face scrunched together as she recalled the feeling of being carried by Jasper like that.

"We got there in no time though," Alice chimed beside her.

"We would have got there sooner had Serenity not have gotten sick," Jasper's tone was not as prideful as before, and it caused Serenity to giggle. Jasper had failed to heed her warnings as the speed he managed continued to increase, causing her to feel even more sick from the motion. Needless to say, they had to stop in order to find Jasper a change of clothes.

"It wasn't my fault!" Serenity defended herself. "I told you I wasn't going to be able to stand that much longer."

"Did you throw her over your shoulder again after that?" Benjamin questioned between his laughter.

"No he didn't," Serenity answered before Jasper. "I wouldn't let him touch me again until he promised to treat me like a lady and not a sack of beans-"

"It's potatoes, darlin'," Jasper corrected her.

"Potatoes, Potatas, beans, and greens," Serenity waved a dismissive hand. "It doesn't matter. I got sick either way and then you had to carry me properly until we got to Peter and Charlotte's house!" She playfully blew him raspberry which had everyone laughing once again. "Now, back to the story. We get the Peter and Charlotte's house but they aren't home. Jasper and Alice had to follow their scent which led into the city. Want to take a guess as to why they were in the city?"

Everyone shared a look before looking towards the people in particular who did not divulge that information; however, they thought of it which allowed Edward to answer the question. "Mardi Gras."

"That's cheating, ya know?" Serenity huffed in disappointment before nodding her head. "Yeah, it was Mardi Gras. Jasper had conveniently forgotten that little fact until we were in the heart of the city."

"Did you get any beads?" Paul questioned which earned a warning growl from Jacob whose eyes flashed in anger and disapproval. Serenity blushed scarlet at the implication while Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all laughed at her expense.

"Serenity got an eye full, that is for sure, but she is not one to show and tell," Peter jested, earning a screech from Serenity and a shoe thrown at his head. Peter laughed while ducking the projectile. Charlotte laughed as well but gave her mate a warning pinch. Serenity's face was more red than a tomato at the moment and it was a surprise to some that she did not pass out from all the embarrassment that she was experiencing.

"I did not show anything and you know it, Peter," Serenity threw her other shoe and it missed it's target as well. "If I recall correctly, it was you and Charlotte that were making the biggest scene at the event. I was only the helpless passersby, forced along by my cowboy kidnapper his city chick." She hoisted a thumb in Jasper's direction. "Of course, Jasper and Alice weren't exactly angels during the event. Alice more so than Jasper, but still."

"I thought I was well behaved," Alice argued. "I stayed close to make sure you made it through the night with your clothes still intact, didn't I?"

"What?" A chorus of confused replies echoed around the camp fire.

"Back then, Mardi Gras got a little crazy, especially when you're in the part of town where Peter and Charlotte had decided to hang," Serenity supplied while the blush on her face continued to burn.

"You still had fun dancing after the first couple of drinks," Charlotte countered.

"I had no idea that was spiked!" Serenity defended herself.

"It only took one drink to have her flat off her ass drunk," Peter tattled. "Apparently, she only needs a little alcohol to become inebriated." He winked at the look of horror on her features.

"Peter!" She lunged with her stick in hand. She swatted it at him, hoping to get the gooey marshmallow mess in his hair. "You are horrible." She kept missing as Peter jumped and began to run, making her chase after him.

"What else happened?" One of the wolves questioned while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Once we had our fill of the party, we all headed back to mine and Peter's house. We had not fed that night before the festivities and Jasper and Alice had gone quite some time without nourishment as well." Several of the wolves stiffened. "One of Peter and Jasper's most favorite past times was gator wrestlin'. Their hide is thick and the blood sour, but the rush from the catch makes it better."

"You hunted alligators?" Emmett seemed excited at that prospect.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded.

"Serenity had never heard of vampires feasting on reptiles and was curious to see if I would be able to handle such a creature in it's natural habitat. As you know, the south is full of them, and once one gets started, the others are quick to join." Jasper supplied for the wolves who had never left the reservation. "Somewhere in that dainty little package is a perverse little devil who loves to see others get 'what they got coming to them.' I just think it was a way for her to get back at me for carrying her so on the way down there," Jasper chuckled.

"You took her with you to the swamps?" Jacob questioned, not at all liking how this was going.

"She perched herself in a tree, safe and secure from the waters while we -" Alice waved to herself, Charlotte, and Jasper "-and Peter went on the hunt. She had a perfect view from her place of safety."

"She was rooting for the gators the entire time," Jasper chuckled. "She was rather disappointed when I emerged without a scratch on me." He grinned cheekily but his grin vanished when a shoe hit him from behind. Startled, he turned to see Serenity with the other shoe in her hand. She had apparently retrieved her missiles during the chase of Peter who was nowhere to be seen.

"I heard that," Serenity grinned and moved to attack Jasper who also took off. He was faster than Peter and was able to leave Serenity behind in his dust. Already out of breath, Serenity heaved and took back off after him. All the while she was shouting at him threats of bodily harm to both he and Peter when she got her hands on them.

"How long do you think that will last this time?" Charlotte questioned Alice who merely shook her head in laughter.

"Should we continue without them?" Quil questioned.

"We better or we'll be waiting a while," Edward suggested as he read the thoughts of the two vampires being chased. "They don't plan to go easy on her." When he saw Jacob stiffen, Edward reassured him. "They plan to prolong the game of chase for a while."

Jacob relaxed and kept a keen eye on the darkened beach, ensuring that he could hear if not see that his imprint was safe. Should anything happen to her on the two vampires watch, he would deal with them accordingly. The stories continued while, in the background, everyone could hear the laughter and yells coming from Serenity, Peter, and Jasper. It would be a long while before the three would return. When they did, Jasper had Serenity over his shoulder once more, but she was too tired from running to fight his grip.

"You are such a jerk!" Serenity whined as Jasper brought her back over his shoulder and sat her next to Jacob. Her eyes were drooping from exhaustion and she leaned heavily against Jacob's shoulder. Her head lolled to the side, dropping to his shoulder where she fought to stay awake. "What did we miss?" Her voice was low and her speech slightly slurred.

She yawned as Jacob moved his arm around her back, holding her up in case she should fall asleep and begin to tilt backwards. At least, that was what he told himself and what he would tell her should she have a problem with it; however, she didn't seem to notice the change in position, only leaned heavily on him.

Serenity adjusted her position as she listened to Leah begin her tale again. Serenity's eyes stared into the flames, hypnotized as exhaustion took hold and she finally closed her eyes. Her entire body relaxed as darkness covered her vision.

"That didn't take long," Jasper grinned once Leah had finished her story.

"Not at all," Alice grinned and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Serenity's ear before moving to sit with her husband again. "You might want to put her in the tent, Jacob. I'm sure Jasper and Peter ran her hard tonight."

"It was all for the sake of old times," Peter defended himself.

"Still," Alice grinned. "She needs to lay down all the same. Would you mind, Jacob?"

"No," He shook his head and slowly moved to a better position in which to pick her up. He was very careful in doing so as not to wake her. Ever so gently, he pulled her into his arms and then stood to his feet. He ignored the looks he received as he moved towards the large cluster of tents not too far away from the bonfire. He quickly moved to the one with her backpack in front of it.

He knelled down and rested her against his knee so he could open the tent and place her stuff inside. Once it was all ready, he moved forward and laid her down upon the blow up mattress the Cullen's had brought along. Serenity whimpered softly as the warmth that surrounded her retreated if only for a moment as Jacob adjusted the covers so that she would stay warm.

He stayed by her side for several minutes, watching in the low light of the tent as she continued to sleep. His brown eyes raked over her features, soaking in her peaceful expression. Without realizing it, he reached out a hand to softly brush her bangs aside and then run the back of his hand across her cheek.

Her head leaned into his warm touch and a soft smile rested on her features as she continued to dream soundlessly. Jacob returned the smile and ever so softly leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. It was still so hard to believe that he had finally found his imprint, the piece of him that made him whole. He just couldn't help but wonder where things would go from here. Would she want him? Would she hate him for it?

Fear gripped his heart but he pushed it aside as he gazed at her with affection. How could someone fall in love so quickly? Just one look and he was hooked. No one else could ever hope to compare, not even Bella who now looked so plain to him compared to Serenity.

A soft sigh escaped her sleeping form, causing her lips to part. Jacob's eyes locked onto them and he silently wared within himself. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she slept, but...

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers. The touch sent shivers down his spine as an electrical spark shot through his body. He quickly pulled back and watched carefully to see if she would awaken. When she didn't, he released the breath he had been holding and quickly left her tent before he was tempted to kiss her again.

**…**

* * *

**...  
**

**So, what did you think? Was that a good place to leave off? I hope ya'll are not too awfully disappointed with it. I worked very hard on it and it took forever to decide how I wanted this chapter to go. Let me know what you think, okay?**

**Also, if you would like to see the sequel, let me know. I can tell you that the Volturi will more than likely return in the sequel. *Evil Grin* They have so much more investigating to do into Renesmee and her protector, Serenity. **

**** I decided to change the time of the birth of Renesmee and the arrival of the Volturi to September when it isn't winter yet. I'm sure ya'll figured it out from early on, but I thought I might ought to have added that, especially with the cliff diving scene. Anywhoooooo...  
**

**Inspire me!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Be on the look out for, "A New Beginning!"**

**Possibly coming to Fanfiction . Net soon!**


End file.
